Tenderness
by Blockheadgreen1189
Summary: Espio the Chameleon lives happy life by working as a detective and having a famous magician performer Trixie Lulamoon as his girlfriend for the last two years. One day when Trixie leaves on a scheduled rehearshal, he decided to use it as a chance and prepare a special night to her once she's back. However, does he knows that Trixie has some other plans? Rated M for Mature content!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys. So, I came back from a long vacation with another M-rated story about Mobius x Equestria crossover pairings. This story took me so long, and made me write so many, that I nearly lost it and almost declined it. However, I managed to get back to it, and with my loyal co-author ApexWolf, I managed to finally finish it. So, this story about the pairing that people usually ignore, or just don't know of its existance. Espio the Chameleon and Trixie Lulamoon. Yep, my mind is so ispired that I managed to make the story about them, and since this is the most unusual couple, I decided to dedicate my next M-rated fanfic to them. **

**This is gonna be a two chapters one-shot, because there are so many things to share. **

**Read and enjoy. **

* * *

It was an ordinary day at the Chaotix office. Espio, wearing a black vest, black pants, and black boots, was sitting in front of a table, the surface of which was covered by many folders with things that they had to investigate. He was looking at his computer screen, by searching some of the material they need to find about a certain person, named Geoffrey St. John, the Mobian swindler, who blackmailed the Mobian royal family. However, he wasn't alone here. A certain blue unicorn-girl, dressed in a light-blue knee-length dress with opened clavicle and shoulders, was sitting on the top of his table, on the right side of the computer. Her legs crossed in a teasing manner, as she was a little boring because of his job, and kept her eyes narrowed.

"Espio, sweetie…" She called out to him in a tender manner, by hoping that he will give her the attention she deserves, "Are you going to sit here for the whole night… why don't you take some rest…. with me." She said in a suggestive manner Espio, though, didn't even looked at her as he continued his searching process. However, he heard his girlfriend's voice perfectly.

"I'm sorry, Trixie." He said, "But I need to work. We must catch him as soon as possible, otherwise, it will be very bad...", Trixie sighed, as she then decided to use her natural charms to distract him from his work. She took off her shoes and exposed her beautiful legs, and then she sat closer to him on the table. She bent her right leg and put it on a tiptoe right before Espio's eyes. She closed his vision, what prompted him to utter a deep sigh. When he looked at his girl, he could see her concern look on her face, that spoke about her worries for his condition. Trixie used it as an opportunity. She moved the keyboard a little on the side and sat right in front of him. She put both of her legs on his chair and took him by the hands. Looking into his golden eyes, Trixie saw how they were bloodshot due to weariness.

"Espio, your eyes are red." She said with a worrying tone in her voice, and Espio promptly turned to the left, as he tried to avoid meeting with her eyes to hide his weariness. But the pony-girl didn't give up, as she then moved to the next step. She sat on his lap, with her legs tucked, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. The feeling of her body pressed tightly to his, caused Espio to perform another sigh. He then looked back inside his girlfriend's eyes and smirked at her. Seeing his smile, Trixie giggled and gave him a loving kiss on his lips. Espio gladly accepted her kiss, and wrapped his own arms around her curvaceous waistline. When the kiss ended, the two lovers looked into each other's eyes again, smiling.

"How are you doing it?" Espio asked as he sounded sarcastically.

Trixie gave him a playful smile as she started to rub his head, "You're talking to The Great and Powerful Trixie." She whispered, "Trixie knows how to convince you. Espio, sweetheart, please… *batting her eyelashes*... take a break..."Her voice sounded so lovely, that Espio gave up resisting, and smiled at her.

"Alright, you won." He said jokingly, "But what about the searching?"

"Leave it to the boys." Trixie said with a loving whisper, "You was working too hard, and Trixie thinks that you need to take off some stress." She then took him by the hand and pressed his hand to her shapely breast, "Trixie wants you all for herself!" She passionately said, while helping his hand squishing her nice plump breast, that would make any man drool over.

Espio smirked at her and started to rub his girlfriend's breast. Trixie moaned promptly on his touches, and gave him a seductive look, as she then returned her left arm to be wrapped around his neck, and Espio used it as an opportunity and lowered the top of her dress to expose her large and shapely tit. He then closed his eyes, and lowered his head, as his lips then made contact with Trixie's now erect nipple. He started sucking hard on his girlfriend's lovely breast while moaning himself in the pleasure of tasting her flesh. Trixie uttered a moan of love.

"Aaahhhh…"

Espio's ears picked up her moans. Hearing her tender singing voice moans his name passionately prompted him to continue this procedure for fifteen more minutes. The taste of his girlfriend's breast was too sweet for stopping it quickly, so it took at least five minutes before he enjoyed her tit enough. After the time, Espio's lips slipped across Trixie's nipple, as he then lifted his eyes up to look into gorgeous violet eyes of this very pretty girl. He could see her smiling at him tenderly and lovingly. He could swear that she created a mental connection between them at this very moment and begged him to continue on. However, he was only about to hold her closer by tightening his grip around her.

"Ever make out on the working place?" Espio said passionately, still massaging Trixie's left breast in his right hand, making her moan; "The guys have still not called or messaged me yet, so what about... to do some meditation while we're here alone?"

"Mmmmmm…" Trixie moaned with notes of desire and lust in her lovely voice; "Trixie… ahhhh… loves that idea… uhmmmmm…" Espio's grin grew wider, and then he pulled his own lips into hers and stole them in a deep kiss, which Trixie gladly accepted.

However, the two suddenly heard the sound of the door opening. They clearly heard that and it made them stop their lovemaking. Trixie then covered her exposed left breast behind the dress, whereas Espio held his girl closer. The unicorn girl then giggled quietly into her boy's shoulder upon having a deep blush of awkwardness on her cheeks.

"Oh, sweet Celestia… that was so close..." She whispered through her giggles.

Espio smiled warmly at this as he then caressed her silver white mane of hair with his fingers. When he looked up, his warm smile was replaced by a wicked grin as he noticed three of his friends walked into the office while having some sort of conversation. The visitors were Vector, Charmie, and Mighty, who have returned here after the morning run, and according to their faces, their mission went well.

"Phew, it was a nice morning run." Mighty spoke as he walked over to his own desk, right before Espio's. The armadillo guy was dressed in a tight fitting suit, similar to the athletic sports suit, dark brown sneakers, and also wore a bandana around his forehead. He threw his legs on the top of his desk and rested back against his chair.

Vector, the leader of the Chaotix team, made his way towards the cooler machine to take some water. His items of clothing were similar to Mighty's, and the only difference was in the color.

"Yeah…" The Mobian crocodile said as he grabbed the cup and put it on the cooling water machine, "... Though, too bad that Charmy here won against the both of us…"

Mighty then frowned, "Well, we could win him if we tied up his wings like I offered before we ran." He grumbled as he then looked at his bee friend. Charmy, though, smirked. The mobian bee teenage boy, dressed in a yellow and black t-shirt, black shorts and red sneakers, then flew up victoriously and threw his arms up.

"Oh, chill out both of you." He teased them both, "You're just jealous of me because this time I took the upper hand." He then smirked proudly as he crossed his arms to demonstrate his well-trained arms. Though, as soon as he glanced towards Espio's desk, he noticed one of his partners holding his precious unicorn girl who as if tried to hide inside his arms, as well as he heard her charming giggles. He then smirked at the two.

"Well, well, well…" Charmy spoke in a joking manner; "Isn't that our ninja hacker with his bodaciously, beautiful, blue bombshell of a girl in his arms?"

Trixie heard Mighty's words perfectly well, and the redness on her cheeks turned deeper. The others looked questioningly towards Espio's working desk and saw their friend and teammate watching at them three with a look of displeasure in his eyes, while Trixie was hiding in his arms and giggling awkwardly. Vector then smirked.

"I see that Espio found himself more important thing to do, instead of hacking St. John's computer?" He asked teasingly, to which Espio frowned, but Trixie just uttered another shy giggle, and then she opened her eyes and took a sitting position. She was still on her boyfriend's laps but now turned her face to the boys.

"Good morning, boys." She greeted them.

"Good morning, Trixie." They greeted her back in unison.

Espio, however, was still a bit displeased by Vector's words of him being lazy, and preferring his girl prior to the actual job. The chameleon guy then shot a disappointing look at his green reptile friend and slowly shook his head.

"Vector, you know that I am always doing my work correctly." He responded, a monotone in his voice. Trixie has a brilliant hearing, however, and she knows way too well of her boyfriend's displeasure when someone's accusing him of laziness. She couldn't not to hear it. She looked at him with a playful smile on her face and rubbed his cheek with her hand. But before she could take him back to their home, Mighty spoke in.

"Don't get me wrong, Trixie, but the commission we're working on right now is highly important and has a high priority state for the sake of the entire planet of ours." He said, a friendly tone in his voice. That's when Charmy buzzed at the loving couple and started circling around the chair as he was teasing them both.

"Well, I don't know, guys…" He teased, "If I were in Espio's place, I'd prefer not to get out of my bed… if you know what I mean." He said the last part in a joking manner as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down as he soared over the two. Trixie giggled at this, still blushing of all these compliments, while the only thing Espio did is sighing in response and turning away.

"And that's why I'm not allowing you to sit on my place and performing my job." He said, still displeased. Trixie, though, got it on her own way as she glanced at him with a cute look of curiosity on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked as she sounded a bit desperate, but Espio was only about to smile at her as he then winked.

"You know what I mean." He answered lovingly, to which Trixie responded with an incredulous smile of hers. But then she thought that she can discuss it with him when they're back at home. She then turned to the other members of the Chaotix team and spoke.

"Boys, Trixie aware that you're working on a big case, but Trixie would like to give a proposal for you." She spoke in a girly intonation, thus drawing all of their attention; "She takes her man back home while you doing the job you should do yourself, and Trixie leaves you unharmed." She cooed in a flirty manner as she tightened her grip around her boyfriend and batted her eyelashes towards the other Chaotix members.

Vector gave her a slight grin, as he then nudged his eyebrows up and down; "Of course, we don't mind Espio practicing his ninjutsu with you, Trixie." He said in a sly manner, making Espio even more annoyed. His girlfriend, however, didn't react at this negatively as all she did in response was her charming smile that she later gave to her boyfriend and then she levitated her high heel shoes and put them onto her feet. She then stood up and grabbed her bag as she then looked at Chaotix members.

"Then Trixie guess that deal is done." She said as she then approached the exit doors to leave the office. Vector, Charmy, and Mighty all looked after her as they fixed their gazes on Trixie's back side, watching her hips swung as that matching silver white tails swished around with the gait of her shapely round ass. One could say, they tried to see if she put on her underwear or not, but their dirty minds were soon blown by the sudden attack of pain on the back of their heads.

"OUCH!" They all shouted, as they winched and grabbed the backs of their heads with their hands and looked at Espio, sincerely regretfully. Trixie curiously turned around over her shoulder to see what was going on.

Espio, meanwhile, stood over his desk, tossing his bumerang in his left hand and frowning at his friends in disappointment.

"Trixie, could you wait for me outside?" He asked nicely to his girlfriend, making her more confused.

"Espio, sweetie…" She spoke tenderly, but then she saw him glancing at her with a smile of his own.

"I'll see you soon." He said as he then winked at her. She thought that she couldn't resist at this, as she then blushed a bit. She then walked out of the office and slowly closed the door as her lips them made "I love you!" movements with no sound to be heard. Just as the door closed and her high heel shoes echoed downstairs, Espio sighed in deep disappointment when his eyes met with his friends'.

"Each time the same story, you fools!" He spoke calmly, but obviously irritated; "As soon as you see my girlfriend in the Chaotix office, you instantly get a boner, and gawking at her right before my eyes!"

Charmy then gasped; "Dude, how can you blame us?" He asked as he buzzed before Espio's face; "You got all the hotties from wherever you go and so easily ... and that's where we are less lucky than you…"

"Does it gives you a right on harassing Trixie, Charmy?" The chameleon asked asked as he gave him a stern gaze of a stern father. Charmy then gave Espio a goofy grin as he chuckled.

"Espio, we're sorry that you thought that we are harassing your girlfriend, but we're just being friendly to her and that's all." Mighty entered the conversation, making Espio looking at his friend to see him smiling friendly; "Trixie is such a nice girl, I don't think she's gonna take the offense upon us."

The ninja master sighed deeply at this; "You're saying so because you don't know her as much as I know." He said, as he then sat down on the top of his own desk and crossed his arms around his chest; "But even so… She's still not yours to be admired to such a degree. She loves being at the center of attention, but… just don't make me feel ashamed of my friends with such lewd misbehavior, alright?"

"Oh, come on, you think she's now crying herself to sleep because of all the compliments we just gave to her?" Charmy asked, as he wrapped his arms around Espio's shoulders, making the latest turning his gaze at the bee guy, "She's such a cool chick to give us a wordy response like she did just recently, and such a lucky to have you around. We didn't mean anything bad."

Vector then frowned; "Well, girls are girls, but you said yourself that you'd never give your work to Charmy as he's way to hooked on the females, so I wonder if you did what you were supposed to do?" He asked as he crossed his arms around his chest. Espio smirked as he then grabbed the folder with the papers, which was huge enough, and then he threw it on Vector's desk. Vector's eyes went wide at this in confusion.

"So you're trying to say that you did it already?" He asked as he looked into the chameleon's eyes.

"I did it yesterday night." Espio replied as he approached Vector's desk; "It has everything we need to get St John fast and quiet so no one would notice. Give it to Shadow. He knows what to do."

"So if you did that yesterday… why were you sitting in the office all night long along with your girlfriend?" Mighty asked surprised that Espio already had everything in prepared in his hands. Espio looked at his friend with a warm smile on his face.

"Because it's her birthday tomorrow." He replied simply, to which his friends pefroemed a group "Ahhhhhh."

"Aaaaaahhhhh." They breathed out, as they then smirked in understanding.

"You're preparing a surprise?" Vector asked, to which Espio smirked.

"Yes." The chameleon answered; "I want this day to be the best day of her life."

Vector did an eye trick; "And what you're gonna do to make it… the best day in the life of your girl?" He asked as he seemed a bit skeptical about Espio's optimism. The chameleon guy remained calm Vector's skepticism about his intention, so he just looked calmly into his friend's eyes and spoke;

"Let's just say that I have everything planned." He said simply with no shiver in his voice. Suddenly, Charmy started buzzing around him in circles, making Espio dumbfounded.

"Are we invited?" Charmy mumbled; "Will you invite Trixie's friends? Will there be girls among them? Are they beautiful? Are they free?"

Espio's eyes went narrowed as he then caught Charmy by the arm and lowered him to the ground. Charmy grinned innocently and apologetically, as he then chuckled nervously, as if Espio was about to give him a good smack on the back of his head. But instead, the ninja just let go of Charmy's arm and crossed his own arms around his chest.

"If you're gonna act like that, you'll never be invited to the party of my girl. Understood?" He asked sternly, to which Charmy stood at attention like a soldier.

"Sir, yes sir!" He yelled, as he then gave Espio a quizzical look, "Though, I don't know how are you gonna hide it from her."

Espio smirked again as he winked to his friend; "I got this." He said as he then approached the exit door; "Good luck with catching St Jones, guys." He said before he opened the door and left the office. The remaining of Chaotix members exchanged their looks with one another as if looking for the answer inside the eyes of one another, but then they shrugged it off and returned back to their duties.

**Meanwhile, outside of the office, on the stoop.**

Trixie could be seen sitting on footstep, bored and tired of waiting for her boyfriend's return, as she had a weary look on her face. The best task she could find herself in this state is levitating rocks in a chaotic way. Though, she then heard the footsteps. She looked up over her left shoulder with her cute eyes growing wide to see an aesthetic silhouette of her boyfriend. She saw him smirking at her, and when he was near, she stood up as he gave her a hand.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?" She asked, as Espio then picked his girlfriend up to carry her in a bridal style and walked downstairs with her in his arms.

"Everything is perfect, sweetheart." He said in a loving manner as he looked into her eyes, "Why? You're nervous?"

Trixie rested her head on his shoulder; "Well, Trixie have heard Charmy's screaming something… something Trixie couldn't understand." She said softly; "And Trixie thought you're gonna beat them up?" She asked as she looked worryingly into his eyes.

Espio couldn't lie to those cute eyes; "Well, I had this idea in my mind, but I would never make it a reality." He reassured her; "You know yourself that they were gawking at you. I hate when someone does it to my girl, especially if they're my friends."

Trixie smiled at him; "You're so sweet." She said lovingly; "But do not beat them up for this. It's not their fault that Trixie look like that."

Espio walked out of the office with Trixie still carried in his arms as he then approached the roadside to callout for taxi. He used his left hand to call out for the car with yellow beacon on the roof, and soon the car slowly approached them. Espio then returned Trixie down on the ground, and opened the door for her. His girlfriend smiled at him, as she then got into the car, as Espio then followed. Just as the door closed, the car slowly drove off towards the suburban area, where Espio lived.

Inside the car, Trixie used it as her moment, as she climbed on the top of her BF's laps as she moaned in full joy, much for Espio's surprise.

"Mmmmhhhmmmmm…"

Espio chuckled at her behavior a bit awkwardly, as he then wrapped his arms around her; "Hey there, girl." He said tenderly, as Trixie then rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. She cuddled him as tight as she could only.

"Trixie loves having herself resting in your arms." She whispered as she then opened one eye and looked a bit sadly into his eyes; "And she did not have this feeling for quite long… in the daytime at least." She said, still whispering.

Espio gave her an apologetic smile; "Well, now you know what it's like being a detective." He said softly; "I have to sacrifice my free time, which I could spend productively with you, to work on the case to catch someone, find something, or make someone pay their price." He then started caressing her hair; "However, the bright side of that is… that I may have a long vacation after my job done."

"Really?" Trixie asked as she smiled at him again, and lifted her head up to get closer to his face; "And you could show Trixie your world?"

"I will show you everything you want." He whispered, before pulling her lips into a kiss, which Trixie gladly accepted as she then closed her eyes in ecstasy. After the kiss ended, the pony girl rested her head back on her boyfriend's shoulder and moaned again in weariness. Sitting all night long, drinking coffee and waiting for Espio to finish his job was quite exhausting for her. Espio, meanwhile, had his arms wrapped tightly around her as his left hand caressed her hair from up to down, as he kept looking at how cute she was. His right hand of course was on the back of her thighs.

Meanwhile, the taxi driver looked at his passengers through the rearview mirror and ceased smiling when he saw then cuddling to one another. That made him a bit worried as he thought that they're going to start making out right there.

"Hey, doves, I hope you're not going to have fun on the back of my car?" He asked, drawing Espio's attention; "I mean I get it, you're both hot to one another, but that's worth an additionative price."

Trixie winced in annoyance as she opened one of her eyes and stared at the taxi driver. Espio, though, remained calm.

"We're not gonna do what you thought we would." He reassured the driver; "Just drive the car and don't look at the rearview mirror if you don't like what you see."

The taxi driver grinned nervously; "Hey, easy there, man." He said a bit nervously; "I was just asking."

Trixie then stepped into the conversation as she frowned in irritation; "Alright, first, doing it in the car is uncomfortable." She said, a strong note of sarcasm in her voice; "And second, even if Trixie wanted it, she would never do it in the presence of a stranger, alright?"

The taxi driver blushed heavily at her words, as he then turned away and looked at the road before him; "Ain't pleasing some folks…" He said a bit dumbfounded; "Just trying to be funny."

Trixie sighed as she rested her head back on her BF's shoulder. Espio rolled his eyes at this as he then resumed the actions he did before, that is, caressing his girlfriend's thighs and brushing her hair, though, when he accidentally glanced towards the rearview mirror, he spotted the eyes of the taxi driver obviously observing Trixie's body.

"Ahem!" Espio coughed to the driver, making him nervous again. The driver then grinned as he then looked at the road to see where he was riding. Seeing this, the chameleon guy smirked proudly, as he then kissed Trixie on the forehead, making her smiling again.

**Forty minutes later.**

The taxi car stopped near the private house built in asian style, and soon the two passengers got out. Espio paid the taxi driver, and then he turned away from the car and approached his girlfriend, who was now eyeing the house. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, making her looking at him.

"It's so good to finally get home." He said as the couple then approached the two story building.

**Later that evening.**

When it was finally dark, Espio could be seen sitting in his training room, on the balcony, as he was obviously meditating. He sat on the lotus pose, dressed in his training suit, but shirtless, so he could feel the fresh air cools his body. He was breathing deeply and slowly, and it would seem that he was sleeping.

"Espy?" He suddenly heard his girlfriend's call.

"I'm in the training room." He called back, without changing his pose.

Trixie soon opened the slide door, and entered the room. It was obvious that she has just left the shower, since she was dressed in a bathrobe and used white towel to dry her hair. She smiled as she slowly approached her boyfriend.

"Sweetie, how long will you be here?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"I'm almost finished." Espio answered, his voice as calm as it only possible. Trixie giggled as she finished with drying her hair and threw her hair onto her left shoulder.

"Well, hurry up." She said, a loving tone in her voice; "Trixie is wet and cold…" She then stretched her leg towards him to caress his chest, "... and she has so little clothes on her…" She said the last sentence with a well heard note of flirt in her voice. Espio smirked at this, but never opened his eyes as he continued meditating.

"Like I said, I'm almost finished." He answered, though, the unicorn girl was not convinced by that. She then grinned wickedly, as she then jumped into his arms.

"WHOA…" Espio gasped as he opened his eyes sharply and looked at the one who interrupted his meditation, to see Trixie's cute violet eyes staring lovingly at him. As he sighed in response, as he then wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

"How many times should I explain to you, that interrupting the meditation process is not a good move." He said as he caressed his girl; "Besides, you could wait for me in the bed."

Trixie gave him a seductive smile as she used her left hand index finger to caress her BF's strong chest; "Why should Trixie go to bed if her man is sitting here, and doing his best to ignore Trixie's presence?" She asked as she then batted her eyelashes. Espio then gave up, as he then kissed her on the cheek, and put his hand on her head so her head could rest on his shoulder. At this, the unicorn girl closed her eyes and moaned in passion again, still caressing his chest with her left hand.

"You're spending in my arms almost all day." The chameleon guy whispered as his eyes stared at the night's sky.

"Like Trixie said, Trixie loves the feeling of your arms around her….. clothed or otherwise." Trixie whispered back, "And Trixie missed that feeling, because it was happening so little in the last three months." She then opened one of her eyes and looked up at him to see him looking towards the sky, "And so as you finally gave boys the job they should do, and not you… Trixie doesn't want to miss her opportunity of getting into her boyfriend's strong embrace."

Espio chuckled; "I'm so flattered." He said as he looked at her to see how she was staring at him lovingly; "You have become so romantic in these two years, Trixie." He said, promoting her giggles; "I would never imagine you being so lovey dovey when we just met."

Trixie blushed; "Trixie's just… was way too shy for these romantic things." She said a bit awkwardly; "But… the times are changing, right?"

Espio nodded; "Yes, they definitely are." He agreed with her, as he then performed a yawn. Trixie sighed at this as she then raised herself into a sitting position and kissed him on the cheek, after he yawned. They then looked into the eyes of one another.

"Let's get some sleep." Trixie suggested, to which Espio nodded.

"Should I carry you?" He asked, to which the girl chuckled a bit.

"Of course." She said with a smile of hers, and again rested her head on his left shoulder. Espio picked her up in a bridal style and then he stood up. He then walked out of the training room towards his bedroom to get some long sleep from the long day off.

**Next morning.**

When the sun was shining over the streets of Empire City centre, and the cars were moving in and out of the huge and highly populated, perfectly architected city, in the suburban area the atmosphere seemed calm, and peaceful, as if it were a village, or a town, built far away from the big chaotical city.

Inside of a certain asian styled two storey house, surrounded by dense trees and bushes, in the bedroom, a certain couple could be spotted lying on the bed, covered by a warm blanket, and enjoying their sleep. Espio had his arms wrapped around Trixie under the said blanket, and his head is resting on her hair, which was almost completely covering the pillow. Soon, the alarm clock started beeping, which made the chameleon guy to winced. His eyes got lazilly opened and looked towards the alarm clock, as he then frowned in irritation.

He then reluctantly unwrapped his right arm off Trixie's body, and reached out to the alarm clock as he pressed the button on the top of it and it stopped beeping. He then smirked to himself in pleasure and returned his arm back under the blanket and again wrapped it around his girlfriend. He then laid more comfortable and sniffed her hair, which smelled pure.

That made Trixie moaning sleepily as she then opened her sleepy eyes and yawned a bit. She then smiled herself happily as she felt her boyfriend's arms around her and buried herself into his embrace.

"Espy…" She called out to him in a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"Not anymore." Espio said with a small note of irritation in his voice.

The pony girl giggled; "What time is it?" She asked, to which Espio opened one eye and looked towards the alarm clock. He then closed his eyes again and continued his sleep.

"It's 12:45." He answered, and after that, Trixie's eyes got opened sharply.

"What?" She yelled, as she then jumped out of her bed, naked, and she started circling around the room in a panic as her plump boobs bounced around in excitement and showing off the rest of her supermodel like body that captivated the audience…. argueable more than her so called magic tricks; "Why didn't you wake Trixie up? Trixie's getting late!" She then ran up to the closet to get her clothes on. Espio, already awakened by the sudden burst of anxiety from his girl, but all he did was watching after her actions being dumbfounded. He saw her grabbing her undergarments and bathrobe, as she then prepared to run towards the shower, but stopped by Espio's logical question.

"Late… where exactly?" Espio asked surprised, as he just now learns that Trixie has an appointment. Trixie then looked at him over her left shoulder.

"Oh, right. Trixie is so forgetful…" She said as she then smiled at him, as she used her bathrobe to cover her nakedness; "Trixie have reached an agreement with a theater board to set up her show." She asked in a high pitch voice; "Isn't that great?!"

Espio smirked at this; "So you're leaving me now?" He asked, as he was a bit joking; "Alone and cold in this bed?"

Trixie smiled at him as she blushed; "Espio, sweetie, Trixie's so sorry, but she was waiting for this opportunity for so long." She said with a regret; "But, Trixie hopes that you will see her show in full." She said, but soon cut off by Espio's eyebrows are nudging up and down. She then looked at herself to see her naked body covered by a bathrobe of hers, though, she kinda got used to these looks of his, but was still surprised.

"Ummm, Espy?" She said, as she looked into his smirking eyes; "Why are you looking at Trixie like this?"

Espio beckoned her by his right hand index finger; "There's one thing I have to do to you, before your departure." He said, to which Trixie developed a sneer, as she slowly tiptoes back towards the bed with a very sexy gait in her step to help accent her lovely ass as she did.

"What?" She cooed, as he approached closer and closer.

"Come closer." Espio said as he raised himself into a sitting position. Trixie reached the bed and sat next to her boyfriend, still sneering, and being excited.

"What is that, darling?" She asked, as Espio then wrapped his arms around her body, and pulled her into his tight embrace, which she was not resisting at all. He then stole her lips into a kiss as he then laid her down on the bed and rested himself on the top of her, kissing her deep and passionate. His right hand started exploring her exposed back, as his left hand trailed its way down on her body as it started massaging her butt, and her thighs.

Trixie's moans grew harder when he started doing it, as she then let go of her clothing and wrapped her arms around Espio's neck as she formed a tight grip to held him closer. The chameleon guy used it as a moment to remove the meager amount of attire behind which her naked body was hiding, thus revealing her beautiful, big, and plump breasts, and her perfectly toned body shape. His left hand then trailed its way up towards her chest, and soon found one of her tits. He grabbed her breast and squashed it hard, while his fingers started caressing her nipple, making Trixie even more aroused and moist by the minute as she slipped into a euphoric state.

Soon, they ended their kiss and looked into the eyes of one another, as Espio's smirk grew wider.

"It would have been a crime not to congratulate my sweet birthday girl." He asked as he sounded so sexy, that Trixie couldn't hold back her excitement from both, his morning caress and the fact that he's still remember.

"... *Gasp*... Oh, dear… you remember." She moaned in excitement.

"How could I forget?" Espio said as he then gave her a peck on the lips, "Happy Birthday, my sweet girl!" He said as he kissed her passionately again. Trixie gladly accepted the kiss and moaned in a full joy and ecstasy, which took a full control over her mind, and she was now thinking of nothing but his kisses, and the actions he was doing with her body to make her feel satisfied.

**Thirty minutes later, outside of the house, on the drive.**

Espio stood with Trixie next to a taxi car, as the two were embracing one another.

"Trixie will get back as soon as she can." Trixie whispered lovingly; "Thank you so much for making such an amazing early birthday present for Trixie."

"That's not all." Espio said as he finished their hug so their eyes could meet again; "You will get even a better present when you're back." He said as he then winked; "But that will be in the evening."

"Trixie already cannot wait." Trixie giggled as she then kissed him on the lips and turned to enter the taxi car. She then opened the back passenger door and got inside. When she closed the door, the driver started the ignition and the engine purred softly, as the car was ready to depart. The pony girl then threw her see you later look at her boyfriend as she then sent him an air kiss and waved her hand at him. Espio answered it with his own air kiss.

The car then drove off towards the city centre, as the chameleon guy accompanied it with his eyes and when the car was out of his sight, he pulled out a smartphone, and dialed someone's phone number. He then put the phone to his ear.

"Twilight, it's me." He said, "She's off to her show, so we have a few hours to have everything prepared for a party. Yes, I'll see you in my house in an hour." He then hangs out and walked back into his house to get his day started as he whistled himself a song.

**Meanwhile, with Trixie.**

The taxi car stopped near the beautifully architected building, and Trixie opened the door and got out after she paid with the taxi driver. She smiled to herself as she saw how monumental this theater was. She then approached the entrance and opened the door as she quickly disappeared inside.

Inside the building, the unicorn girl saw two mobians speaking with one another, as one of them then turned his attention towards the source of the noise of clapping heels, as the male mobian turtle noticed a beautiful girl dressed in a pale blue jeans, and purple top with tiny shoulder stripes. He approached to meet her, as he shook her hand when the distance gap between them was gone.

"Miss Lulamoon." The theater administrator greeted her, making her smiling; "It's so great that you came here so early."

Trixie giggled; "Trixie couldn't hold back her excitement since we reached out agreement one week ago." She said as she and the administrator them walked towards the hall; "Trixie received a message that the tickets are already sold out?"

The administrator shrugged; "We too were surprised." He said, as they started walking upstairs; "Since the first day of the announcement of your show in our theater, there was an instant inexhaustible queue of potential visitors. The mobians are desperate to see the Equestrian magic in action." The two then reached the upper floor, and approached the entrance doors to the main theatrical hall; "This way, please."

The two quickly reached heavy wooden doors, and the administrator then opened them so Trixie could enter inside. Once the door was opened, Trixie's smile was replaced by an O-face as she saw how big the hall was, compared to those where she was usually performing. She then entered inside, first and looked up at the ceiling to see a large chandelier hanging over the stage, the ground floor with five hundred seats. And even a balcony seats were there, too. The pony girl folded her hands together as she scanned the hall again.

"It's not our biggest hall." The administrator commented, as he leaned against the doorknob; "But our main hall already rented at the moment, so…"

"Nononono…" Trixie said, almost squealing from admiration; "Trixie likes it." She said, as she looked at the curator of the building; "Can you please show Trixie her changing room?"

The turtle nodded and lead her towards the back stage to show her the theatrical changing room.

**Meanwhile, with Espio.**

The chameleon guy, meanwhile, have just left the shower, as he had only his towel wrapped around his waist, thus revealing his lean muscular well trained body. He then approached his closet as he was still whistling some sort of a song under his breath. Just as he reached the closet, he opened it and took out his clothing. He then threw them on the top of his bed and was ready to get dressed up, though, he then noticed Trixie's tablet lying on the top of the nightstand to the left of the bed.

The lamp of curiosity flashed in his mind as he then walked closer to the nightstand and took it in his hands. He turned it on and opened Trixie's gallery to stumble upon a massive amount of photos with her and him together in many different poses. He saw a photo from the last years voyage around the sea back in Equestria, where they are kissing in front of a dawn. Another photo was a photo of him and her on the beach, which was taken by Spike. He then swipe the screen to the next photo, and this one was from their dinner which happened one month ago. The next photo was from park, and it was him standing in gull height, and her happily smiling and resting in his arms as he carried her in a bridal style.

He thought that she was nearly obsessed by the relationships with him, though, he kinda loved this obsession. Not that he loved the female obsession, or obsession in general, but her obsession was different. Unlike with Amy Rose's obsession to Sonic many years ago, Trixie was obsessed with how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like Espio, and she was trying her best to be a good girlfriend. As best as it was only possible. He loved that.

Obviously she wasn't his first girlfriend, and not even tenth, though, she steal the record as his first longest-time girlfriend, and who knows maybe she could steal many more records, which he wasn't mind at all. He didn't know why. She was beautiful, but she was just as beautiful as all the other girls he ever dated, however, he found her manner of speaking about herself in the third person quite adorable. Her adorableness and cuteness was harmoniously complemented with her wildness and egocentricity, which he kinda forgot about.

He then chuckled himself as he read the label on the photo which said 'I am officially the happiest girl ever'. Meet with my boyfriend, Espio,' and then he closed the gallery, and put the tablet back on the top of a nightstand. He then sighed deeply as he thought that he was giving her too little attention, certainly less than she deserved. Though, it all looked like she didn't really care. Every time they're together, she acts like they're just met, or just started dating. Certainly not like a couple who are together with one another for two and a half years.

Espio ceased to smile as he thought that this birthday party will not be enough for her that's for sure. She deserved better, and he will do anything to give her all she deserves for just loving him no matter what. This time, he could tell for sure that this wasn't just an obsession, it was love. True love, he thought he could never get.

_***DING-DONG***_

The chameleon guy suddenly heard the bell ring. That made him a bit confused, as he believed that he wasn't expecting any guests at this very moment. He then stood up and just like that, with only a towel around his waist, he paced towards the entrance door of his house.

Meanwhile, outside of the house, Twilight stood before the entrance door, dressed in a long and tight red dress, with only her arms exposed, black leggings, and black high heel shoes, as she was waiting until the owner of the house will open the door. Soon she heard the clicking sounds, and smiled to greet her friend.

However, just as the door opened before her, and Espio stood there before her eyes, only in a towel wrapped around his waist, and his toned sleek and lean muscular body was shining in the sunlight, as if he was just out of a training room after a few hours of working out. Twilight developed a strong redness on her cheeks, as she then turned away grinning nervously.

"Ummm… Hi, Espio." She greeted him as she turned her head to avert her gaze and used her left hand to cover her vision.

Espio smirked; "Hello, Twilight." He said; "I wasn't expecting you that early. I thought you will arrive at 13-30?"

Twilight grinned again; "Ummm, the plans have changed." She spoke; "The girls wanted to buy all the needed things before the preparation of the party, so… I just came here to warn you about it. And… could you please put something on you?" She asked, making Espio confused, however, as he then looked at him down, he gasped in surprise as he completely forgot that he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Aw… crap." He said as he then stepped off Twilight's way and let her inside; "Come in." He said, as Twilight almost jolted into his house. Espio then closed the door and approached upstairs.

"Meet me in the kitchen." He said, "I'll be back soon." He then disappeared upstairs.

Twilight took a deep breath to recover from the picture she just saw; "Oh, boy…" She breathed out; "That image now bopped in my head…" She said as she then shiverred, and shook her head hard to get rid of an image with a hot guy standing before her only in towel. With some success, she seemed relaxed, and walked into the kitchen. Just as she was inside, she approached the dining table, and sat on the stool.

She started scanning the kitchen room, trying to find something interesting for her eyes. But the thing is that the kitchen had nothing to hook her with its uniqueness. Just an ordinary kitchen room. But the difference was that the room was clean, which is kinda surprising, considering that Trixie's left since morning, and who could even wash the dishes. Twilight hmmm'd in a mild surprise, but only about to shrug. She thought it wasn't really important.

"Sorry for that." She suddenly heard Espio's voice behind her back and turned around over her shoulder to see him, but only to widen her eyes again as she saw him now dressed in a black motorcycle jeans, and black singlet. Though, the vast majority of his body was not closed, his biceps were very much exposed for her eyes. Plus, the clothes looked pretty tight on him. She again blushed and chuckled awkwardly at the picture before her.

Espio found himself confused again; "What?" He asked, to which Twilight shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, as Espio then sat on the stool opposite of Twilight's, "So…" The mare continued; "How many people Trixie would like to see on her party?"

Espio shrugged; "If it's possible to bring all of her friends here, I'd do that." He stated.

Twilight grinned ironically; "Well, luckily for you, she doesn't have too many friends, though." She stated, to which Espio lifted up his eyebrow in question.

"I fail to find it funny, Twilight." He said a bit surprised, that Twilight actually think that lacking friends could be a joke. The lavender alicorn girl then sighed.

"Nevermind." She said; "I'm just saying that it'll be easier than you thought it would be."

Espio sighed as he decided to change the topic of conversation; "Whatever." He spoke calmly, and then he stood up and approached a coffee machine; "You want some coffee?"

Twilight smiled; "Yes, sure." She said.

The mobian chameleon then turned on his coffee machine and placed a cup under the faucet. He then pressed the launch button and the coffee started filling the cup.

"So how many people will come tonight?" He asked as he turned to face Twilight.

"Well, apart from me, it's girls. Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack." Twilight started; "Cadence promised to join us. Manic also said that he's on his way here by train. Silver will obviously join. I don't know about Miles, but… he said that he will think about it."

Espio smirked ironically again; "Working on a new project, isn't he?" He asked with a note of sarcasm in his voice.

Twilight giggled; "That's Miles for you." She said as Espio then gave her a cup of coffee; "Shadow is still on his mission of catching St. John, and he said that he will get here as soon as he can. Sassy Saddles, Rarity's assistant, said that she will never miss a party like that. So… yeah." She finished her sentence, as she then took a sip of coffee.

Espio approached the table and leaned against it with his hands; "And what about Sonic, Knuckles, and Jet?" He asked; "I thought they'll be here, too?"

Twilight swallowed her coffee and then she spoke; "Sonic said that he doesn't want to be on a birthday party of someone he doesn't know so close, but said his best regards." She explained; "He said that he doesn't want to make it look like he asked for it." She made a short pause to take another sip of her coffee; "Knuckles is busy with his tours on Angel Island, and he doesn't even know who Trixie is, and Jet… Jet is Jet, Espio. You know him."

"Yes. Way too good." He said; "Alright. I think that Vector, Charmy, and Mighty will be at the party, too. Trixie considering them friends, so she will be glad to see them." Espio said but then something just crossed his mind as he then asked as he furrowed his thumb and index finger under his chin in a quizzical manner.

"By the way…. why isn't Pinkie Pie here? You'd think she'd be on the express train over here when there's a party involved, even for Trixie ... even though I heard once she erased her mouth from existence once?" Espio said as that may of struck a cord of contention and was wondering if that was the reason Pinkie wasn't here, as he then begin to worry about how the rest of Twilight's friends felt about Trixie being their former enemy and all, as Trixie didn't inherently make things easy for making friends with her former toxic personality traits.

But Twilight sets his fears at ease as she waved things off by saying; "Ohhh no worries ... in fact…. Pinkie can be soooo overzealous sometimes, that I had to give her a sleeping potion so as to not become an in-needed nuisance. It should wear off shortly in time for her to help with preparations? Though…. what is Trixie's tastes and what theme does she want for her party as well? As Pinkie usually goes for the usual juvenile party favors when it comes to birthday parties ... as she practically lives for parting in general." As Twilight wondered if Pinkie did this more for other's or more for herself, when her enthusiasm with parties is concerned.

Espio nodded slowly; "Perhaps it is for the best." He concluded; "I still remember the stories from Tails, when Pinkie Pie was asked to make a party and it nearly turned into a nightmare."

Twilight gave a nervous grin; "I wouldn't say that it was a nightmare, but yeah…" She said as she remembered these events, with tons of alcohol, her getting drunk after one beer mug, doing a strip pole dance, and Shadow dragging her out of the house and carrying her back to her castle.

"Alright, so who's gonna buy the components?" Espio asked, "Food, drink, presents…"

Twilight gave him a look that said that she has everything under control; "No worries here, Espio." She said as she took another sip of her coffee; "Rarity's got her list, so she, Silver, AJ, and Flutershy will go and buy everything they need. I am sure they already bought it, and on their way here."

Espio nodded on that; "Let's hope that you're right." He said as he then stood up and walked over to the fridge to take some cold water; "Honestly saying I was never planning any birthday parties which could be THAT massive."

"Well, technically, it's not massive, but… I see your point." Twilight said as she finished with her coffee and put her cup away; "Her previous birthday parties were in Ponyville, and planned by… you know who… so all you had to do is just being there, and that's all."

Espio poured icy water into his cup and consumed a small sip of it; "First time always happens." He said as he then looked at her and smirked, "Alright, let's see the rooms where the magic is going to happen." He suggested as Twilight then stood up and the two walked out of the kitchen room.

**Meanwhile, with Trixie.**

The blue unicorn girl was preparing for her show, as she had already changed her dress and was now doing her makeup to make herself as good looking. She was sitting on the chair before the mirror, dressed in a light purple sparkling tight dress, knee length, with a diagonal hip cut, and black high heel shoes. Her wizard cape and hat hung on the wall next to her, and her stage props were resting in the left corner of the room.

She carefully applied mascara on her eyelashes, and just as she finished, she smiled to herself in the mirror, and batted her eyelashes to see if she looks beautiful enough. She then giggled and turned away from the mirror as she glanced towards the left corner of the room and see if she has everything prepared. Her hat, crystal ball, guitar, drums, mandoline, and all the other props she's using on her show.

She then sighed in mild relaxation as she then checked on her phone to see how much time she's still left. She saw that she still had a few hours to get prepared, so she then stood up and walked over to the couch. She then collapsed onto the couch and moaned in a full joy and happiness. She now has everything she ever dreamed of. She has a job she loves, friends, boyfriend who loves her for who she is.

She melts into loving smile every time she thinks of him. The day when she met him, she still thinks it was the best day ever in her life, and not only in her. She first was hesitant to speak of her past actions when she was young and silly, but when she gained courage, she saw that he didn't really care about what she did, but cared about her present self. He's such a caring and protective nature, exactly what she wanted to see in her potential boyfriend. And boy, he's so hot.

"Hmmmmm…" Trixie moaned as she rolled onto her left side and closed her eyes in full joy as she remembered him in details. He was so handsome, certainly more handsome than any guy she ever met in her life, and he was hers. Only hers and nobody else's. Seeing how gentle and attentive he was to her, she always did her best to be a perfect girlfriend to him. In fact, she always ready to follow him wherever he goes, and whatever he does.

Back then, when she first met, she refused to admit that she had a crush on a guy with a first sight, but then she gave up with it, and did her best to get his attention, though, still tried to look as tough as she could, to not lose her reputation amongst her new friends. But only to give up even here, and everyone saw how affectionate she can be towards the guys, which she tried to hide for the most part of her life, due to her toxic tendencies, such as her narcissism. However, she didn't regret anything.

She then opened her eyes and looked around her room to see if she's missing something here. Or rather someone.

She smiled again as she brought her smartphone and tapped the message to her boyfriend, as she saw that at this show, she only needed him. Especially at her birthday. She then pressed the send button and turned off the screen as she threw the phone on the couch next to her legs, and stretched out her body. She then again laid relaxed and hmm'd in joy.

**Espio's house, a few hours later.**

The house was now full of guests. Or rather, it was full of guests at work. The girls now arrived into the future party house were all working hard to set everything in the right places. There were even the tables prepared for drink and food. Though, not many people are expected to appear it's definitely more than this house ever seen.

Rarity sat on the couch in the living room before the TV, and on the coffee table she had numerous papers of different colors. She carefully cut them with her scissors, and then attached them to one another to make a birthday banner.

Twilight entered the living room to see if her friend need any help; "Rarity." She said as she walked over to the couch, making the fashionista to distract from her work and looking at her friend over her shoulder.

"Twilight?" Rarity asked with a smile.

"Want me to help you?" Twilight asked as she looked at her friend's craft. Rarity looked again at her own 'masterpiece', but only to shake her head confidently.

"Oh, no. I am good here, darling." The white unicorn girl answered; "Just a few more movements, and the birthday banner will be done." She said extremely enthusiastically; "Been awhile since my last time of doing something like this…"

Twilight chuckled a bit awkwardly, as she then decided to leave Rarity and to check on AJ, and Silver to see what they were doing. She paced through the corridor towards the patio on the backyard to see if everything was done for them two. When she walked in, she saw Silver carrying two big boxes with something made of glass with the help of his psychic powers, and AJ was walking on his tail as she used her own arms to carry four boxes. Silver seemed to have an unamused expression on his face.

"It could've been faster, if you let me carry all of these boxes." He announced as he then put the boxes on the top of a bar stand.

AJ repeated his movements a few moments later, as she then dusted off her hands and looked at him with a smirk.

"What's the matter?" She asked in a joking manner; "Man's pride boiling?"

Silver raised up one of his eyebrows; "What makes you think that it's a man's pride?" He asked; "We only have a few hours to prepare everything for the birthday party. I just wanted to save us some time, while you could do something else…"

"Like what?" Applejack asked as she started unboxing the boxes with drink.

"Like unboxing them, while I was carrying it." Silver answered as he spread his arms to the sides.

Twilight then stepped into their conversation; "Whoa, chill out, you two." She said, making them both to look at her, "You have everything prepared?"

The farm girl looked at Twilight with a smug grin; "Almost." She said as she picked out two bottles with champagne out of the box and spun them in the palms of her hands; "We have all that we need, right here, and only left to set these at the right places." Applejack said reassuringly.

"Good, I'll go check the rest of the crew, and see how their getting along with the party preparations." Twilight said, however just as she said that she felt something recklessly fly past her leaving a strong gust of wind behind, and leaving all the light weight party decor like napkins, confetti, balloons, paper dishes with plastic utensils and styrofoam cups, among other small objects flying around from the shockwave it created.

Twilight then grit her teeth and growled; "Rainbow." She said as the familiar streak of spectrum colors zipped to and from all over the house, oblivious of the mess she was making in the process while likely making a competition out of how fast she can job done in record time.

"Rainbow!" Twilight said while another shockwave was induced from her passing by Twilight again oblivious someone was calling her name she zipped by with reckless abandonment causing Twilight's hair to get more messy as well as scattering more party favors.

"RAINBOW!" Twilight said louder only for her voice to fall on death ears yet again from her speedy spectrum colored friend causing even more havoc as well as creating quite a ruckus and causing Twilight's hair to get even more messy and unkempt.

Finally she had enough, as she then screamed her lungs out; "**RAINBOW!**" Twilight yelled as her horn to on that familiar shade of magenta stopping Rainbow Dash straight in her tracks in mid air, almost making a comical tire screech as it happened.

"Geeze Twilight…. why are you being such a buzzkill, I'm just making sure everything gets done in record speeding time, hah!" She enthusiastically said with a short laugh. However Twilight was far from amused.

"More like causing a mess faster that will take longer for us to clean up and have the party ready in time is more like it?!" Twilight said as she unceremoniously pointed to all the carnage left in Rainbow Dashes wake, with even furniture upturned from the calamity of her unchecked speed. As Rainbow Dash giggled nervously at what she had caused;

"Whoops…. heh heh?"

"Honestly Rainbow ... not even Sonic…. As fast as he is… wouldn't recklessly tear through someone's house like that at that speed." Twilight grumbled at Rainbow Dash as she then approached her in a gait which certainly made the cyan pegasi girl gulping deeply; "If you act like that one more time, I'll cast a reassuring spell on you!" The alicorn girl warned her as she jabbed a finger into Rainbow's nose.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" The girls suddenly heard Espio's voice from the side of the living room, as they both looked there to see the corridor and the footsteps echoing through it. Soon the magenta chameleon had entered the fray, but only to stop and gasping in shock when he saw the whole mess.

"What in the name of Chaos' Balls have happened here?! Why does it look like the freaking Apatosaurus herd walked through the fray." He said as he stepped over the rubble of what once neatly organized and sat in its proper place in his house as looked wide eyed at everything that was practically upturn due to Rainbow's reckless speeding across the interior of his very home.

"Rainbow is what happened…. when she tried to break the land speed… or rather the speed sound barrier in your house, sometimes I wonder why Sonic's greater sense hasn't rubbed off on her yet?" Twilight said to better describe what had happened due to Rainbow's unnecessary need for speed. As Espio growled at this as he approached Rainbow.

"Well, thank you very much for helping me with making a surprise party for my girlfriend, Rainbow Dash!" He growled at her as he then looked around and spread his arms; "I asked you to help me with making it as fast as it possible, but I did not mean THAT!"

Rainbow raised her arms defensively; "Hey, I didn't… I didn't… I didn't know that things in your house are so sensitive for the sudden burst of air." She tried to make an excuse for her action, though, that only made Espio even more angry. The Mobian then turned away and took a few deep breaths in and out to relax himself from what just happened with his house.

As he began to remind himself that it was counterproductive to anything to approach anything angry like this, and took a few more breaths in/out to finally relax his mind and body just like his sensei taught him. Rainbow looked questioningly at him as she wondered of what he was doing right now. She approached him a few steps closer, and that's when Espio turned away, now looked relaxed and ressured.

"Rainbow, if it was your birthday, would you be happy if someone would do that while you're out?" Twilight asked as she walked over to her friend, and stood between her and Espio. The cyan pegasi girl formed an apologetic look on her face and looked at her alicorn friend.

"Look, I know I screwed up, but I promise you that I will fix everything…" She said as she then looked at Espio, and stood at attention; "I swear with my pussy!" She said as she sounded like a soldier, obviously trying to cheer up her Mobian friend, and boyfriend of the birthday girl. Twilight uttered a snort in an attempt of containing her laughter over Rainbow's dirty sense of humour.

The Chameleon guy, however, did not laughed and kept his eyes closed as he tried to relax his mind and to get over of what just happened. He then opened his golden eyes and walked upstairs to spent some time alone. His departure made Rainbow feel even more questioned. Not only he did not laughed at her jokes, but also left without uttering a word. She then looked at Twilight.

"What just happened?" She asked, to which Twilight ugh'd.

"Ugh… Rainbow…" She moaned; "He wants his girlfriend to have a perfect birthday party, and you nearly put it in doubt…"

"Hey, is everything okay here?" Silver's voice suddenly boomed on their left, prompting both girls to look towards the source of the voice. They saw Silver and Applejack entered the room through the corridor, and AJ even covered her mouth with her hands when she saw the whole mess. Silver's mouth went wide opened at the sight of the party room, as he then walked around the room.

"Jeez… As if a herd of scared Apatosaurus' ran through the room…" Silver commented in a fashion, similar to Espio's, to which AJ nodded.

"If not something bigger…" She said as she looked at Twilight and Rainbow; "What in the world… honestly?"

Rainbow then sighed and smiled at the two; "Guys, don't worry, I'll take it for myself." She said as she started cleaning the mess; "You will see. I'll even make it better than it looked just recently."

Silver didn't get it; "I don't get it." He said, as he looked at Twilight; "Twilight?"

Twilight sighed deeply in response and walked towards the kitchen; "I gotta check if Pinkie and Fluttershy need anything in cooking." She said as she then disappeared behind the corner. This made the white colored hedgehog even more confused, as he then grabbed his head by the left hand. Applejack then looked at Rainbow.

"And where's Espio?" She asked, to which Rainbow turned to her while holding a huge pile of papers in her arms.

"He's upstairs. Ummm… and he's better not to be disturbed." She stated nervously as she hen continued cleaning the mess she did. Applejack then sighed and looked at Silver to see that his eyes went narrowed.

"AJ, let's take a break." He offered; "I gotta speak with Espio." He said as he walked upstairs.

AJ thought that short break wouldn't harm her much, so she then shrugged and walked out of the house to enjoy some fresh air. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash continued picking up the things she dropped during her moment of action, as she was swearing under her breath at herself for being so stupid. The last thing she wanted was ruining her friend's birthday, despite the past of that very friend.

**Meanwhile, upstairs.**

Silver made it into Espio's room, and saw his friends staring through the window, towards the drive where he lived. He saw the chameleon guy being worried a lot about the preparation for his girl's birthday, which was kinda natural, and he knew that Espio felt exactly. He then smirked and walked in.

"Hey, man. Don't be so worried." He tried to reassure his friend, making Espio changing his glance and turning his eyes towards his long time friend to see Silver's friendly smirk.

"Rainbow will clean the mess she made, you'll see." Silver said as he put a hand on Espio's left shoulder. The chameleon just turned away from the window, and walked over to his own bed as he sat on the top of it. He dropped his head as his eyes found some interest in the floor.

"Silver, it's not about the mess…" He spoke a bit sadly; "It's about Trixie."

Silver went wide-eyed, as he approached the bed; "What about her?" He asked, as he then set next to his friend.

"I intend to keep this whole thing a secret, to prepare it faster." Espio explained as he looked at Silver; "And now it all may take more time than I initially planned, and… I gotta come up with something to keep my girlfriend out of the house and as far as I could to give you some time. I was planning on bringing her here just after the end of her show."

"Oh, man, come on… Do not drop your head." Silver said as he lifted up one of his eyebrows; "You will do it exactly as you planned, just… with some changes."

"I haven't planned any changes." Espio said again.

"And I haven't planned having sex with my girlfriend after very first date." Silver said jokingly, as he then patted him on the shoulder; "Dude, it will be fine."

"Silver, you don't understand." Espio interrupted the white colored hedgehog; "She's… you know how lovely she is. She's doing her best to be a perfect girlfriend to me. She almost never arguing with me, she never yells at me, and even if she's mad… all she does is dropping her head. I just want to pay her the same price she paid to me. She literally gives all herself at me."

Silver sighed as he understood what he said, but he still didn't lose any kind of optimism; "I understand." He said; "But you know what? If that's true then all she needs is having you by her side… and even the craziest party in the world wouldn't overtake that."

Espio nodded silently; "I guess you're right, but it's just…" He said as both guys then stood up and made it downstairs to keep controlling the party preparation, "It's the first time I am planning a party for my girl's birthday. I just wants her to be happy, and to see that she doesn't need to try so hard to convince me about her feelings."

They appeared in the living room, where Rarity was almost finished with the banner. The fashion designer did not hear them two approaching the couch occupied by her, and besides she was way too busy with making a birthday banner. Silver and Espio stopped behind the couch, and the white hedgehog then winked at his purple chameleon friend.

"That's understandable." He said as he then looked at Rarity and leaned against her left ear; "That's right, my diamond girl?"

Rarity heard her boyfriend's voice and stopped doing the banner as she then looked at him over her right shoulder.

"What do you mean, darling?" She asked, to which Silver wrapped his strong arms around her waist, making her gasping in excitement, and dropping her scissors. The unicorn girl then giggled over his actions, as she then gave him a playful smile of hers.

"It's not quite a right time, Silvy sweetheart." Rarity cooed, batting her eyelashes, to which Silver winked and silently locked his lips on Rarity's to steal her kiss, which she gladly returned as she then closed her eyes in ecstasy.

Espio rolled his eyes at the interaction between the two, so he then decided to leave them alone. He went to his kitchen room to check if the girls have the food ready and give them a helping hand.

He passed by the stand where his phone was lying, but what he didn't notice is that he had a message from his girlfriend.

_Trixie: "Espy, sweetie… the Theatre's board agreed to make the show today this evening. Isn't that awesome? Trixie wants you to be here to sit in the first row, and already agreed to leave one seat free. Reserved for you, my love. Trixie will be waiting for you… especially backstage after the show ends."_

**In the Thearle, with Trixie.**

Trixie was sitting before the mirror in her changing room and smiling at herself confidently. She put all the stage makeup across her face that needed to be an effective performer. She sprayed some eyeshadow on her eyelashes, darkened her eyelids, and also rubbed the darker lipstick she has on her lips. She then sent herself an air kiss to herself, before she stood up and walked over to the hanger to put on her magical hat and a mantle.

She quickly took the hat and put it on her head as she then spin it to tilt it a little to the right. She smiled again and giggled as she then grabbed the mantle and walked over to back to her mirror again. After the gap between the mare and the mirror is gone, Trixie looked again at herself and pressed the robe to her clavicle. She turned from left to right to see if the mantle looks good on her.

_**Knock-knock-knock**_

She suddenly heard the knock on the door, as she looked over her left shoulder at the door, a curious expression on her face.

"Come in." She said, and the door soon opened. The head of her show's producer peeked in and spoke;

"Miss Lulamoon, the spectators are in their places." He spoke; "Are you ready to start?"

Trixie grinned as she then looked again at herself in the mirror; "Trixie is more than ready." She said simply. The show manager thought that she acted a little weird but only to shrug it off and leaving the changing room. Trixie stood there before her mirror, still flaunting with that robe of hers. And then she swung the mantle and put it on with one simple movement.

Meanwhile, in the hall before the stage, the spectators were full, and discussing something while the show did not began. The final viewers kept entering the hall, and taking their seats.

Trixie's eyes peeked out of the curtains, and saw how huge the audience was. She squealed quietly as she saw all of these people discussing something, probably excited to see the magical performer from another planet. She hid back behind the curtains and looked at her manager.

"Ooooohhhh, this is so exciting, isn't it?" She asked, a happy tone in her voice; "Trixie cannot wait for the start of her show."

The manager looked skeptically at her; "Miss Lulamoon, I still cannot get why did you ask to keep one place reserved?" He asked as he looked at the paper with the scheme of the hall.

Trixie huffed; "That place is reserved for the most important man in Trixie's life." She said with a strong note of pride in her voice; "Trixie desperately wants him to be here to see her becoming successful on Mobius." She said as she pulled out her phone to observe the photo of her cuddling to her boyfriend.

The manager, however, didn't really get what she means, so he then lifted up his glasses and looked at the unicorn girl.

"Your father?" He asked. Trixie's proud smile faded at this, and was replaced by a dumbfounded expression. Did he really that dumb, or he still loves thinking that Trixie is single? The manager, though, continued keeping his line.

"Oh, I know, your older brother." He suggested, to which Trixie sighed deeply in annoyance, and facepalmed by a right hand.

"Uhhhhhhhh…" She groaned, as she then removed the hand off her face and put her both hands on her waist as she looked at the manager with her eyebrows arched in a demanding manner. The manager, though, gave her a questioning look.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Trixie spoke out with another sigh of annoyance; "Just tell the director to keep the reserved place busy until Trixie's boyfriend arrives." She said as she walked towards the curtains again. The manager scratched the back of his head.

"Boyfriend?" He asked himself, but then he finally deduced; "Aaaahhhh… okay." He said as he walked over to the stage workers who carried the stage props closer to the curtains. They nearly dropped the large white box, making the manager furious.

"Careful with that, you idiots!" He barked at them as he approached them; "That box costs more than your year's grand!"

Trixie again peeked out of the curtains to check on the empty place on the front row and saw that Espio haven't come yet, which made her a little puzzled, because Espio never getting late. She wondered what could make him late to her show, especially on her birthday. Especially after the morning gift. She then smiled herself enthusiastically as she thought that she may be preparing something extraordinary for her when they're coming back. A birthday party maybe? She then giggled again and walked backstage to prepare for the start of the show.

**Back at Espio's.**

In the Asian style house, the company of friends met with two new arrivals. A certain twin-tailed fox along with a certain white hedgehog carried a huge music speaker to hang it over a fresh built stage with a DJ mix share controller. It was kind of heavy to carry this, especially for Silver who decided to not using his powers at this time for some reason. Just as they reached the stage, they put it on the left of the controller and both wiped sweat off their foreheads.

Espio stood near the stage and watched carefully if they're doing everything right.

"That's it." Tails noted; "That was the last of them." He said as he leaned against the speaker and scanned the room with his eyes. The room was pretty big and it can be easily turned into a dancing hall. Perhaps, it was the case.

"I still don't know if inviting a DJ was a good idea." Silver noted as he looked at Espio with a grin, to which the chameleon guy shrugged.

"Not my idea actually." He confessed.

"Yep, that was me." Pinkie Pie's voice boomed from the left corner of the room making the boys to look there and see a very enthusiastical pink pony approaching them with her trademark jumping gait.

"I thought that Vinyl would be glad of experiencing a brave new world where she never was, and get herself some new equipment for her performances." She said as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Experiencing new, but you could at least warn me, because after all… she and everyone who were invited by you are staying in my house…" Tails complained a bit sarcastically as he widened his eyes, making Pinkie giggle, as she then looked at him, still grinning.

"Oh, Tails, silly… they need a place to stay, and your house is huge." She said as she then jumped away; "You can't stay there alone. Everyone needs company."

Miles raised up one of his eyebrows; "I have a company. My girlfriend. Who is also one of your friends." He said, but Pinkie said nothing before she left the room. After she left behind the kitchen door, Silver and Tails, and Espio exchanged looks of bewilderment with one another.

"How many tranquilizers did she take?" Espio asked, as Silver then shrugged.

"Rarity said that the amount of tranquilizing pills consumed by Pinkie is strong enough to knock out eight giant dragons." He commented, making Tails not surprised.

"Well, of course it's not enough for her, but… I have to admit that I prefer this version of Pinkie Pie, instead of the one who is roaming around the room and clings to everyone around." He made a note, as the boys nodded in agreement.

"Ummm, boys?" Rainbow Dash's voice sounded on their left, making them all gazing up towards the source of the voice, but only to widen their eyes and their mouth opened wide before the view. The cyan pegasi girl with spectrum hair and tails stood there, dressed in a tight fitting dress, colored in red, with the length a little below her bottom, and with one of her shoulders opened and another is covered by a fabric of her dress. She looked completely unamused by her appearance. Her eyebrows were narrowed and her mouth pouted.

Silver and Tails, though, were amused by what they saw, but in the other way. They both grinned mockingly, knowing how much Rainbow hates this style of dress, and especially how much she hates being barefoot. They even snorted and started snickering quietly at the picture they saw before their eyes.

The girl, however, rolled her eyes as she decided to pretend that she didn't see, or hear their reaction to her practicular dress, though, she admitted that she wanted to bop them both. She then approached the three and stopped before them. She forced a smile, though, a constant snickering from Tails and Silver didn't help, and her forced grin sometimes was switching to enraged glare.

"Can I take it off please?" Rainbow asked as she put her hands on her wrists.

"What?" Silver asked; "Right here? We're not in a strip club, Rainbow." He said through his snickering, making Dash even more angry.

"Shut up, Silver." She grumbled, as she clenched her fists, trying her best to contain the rage, though, the duo didn't stop here.

"That's it." Miles joined his friend in mocking Dash's appearance; "I think that now I have seen everything… Rainbow Dash wearing a short tight evening dress… I think I've lost three hundred red stars to Knuckles."

Rainbow's eyes turned wide; "What?" She gasped; "You made a bet with that Knucklehead on me?" She asked, shocked.

Tails shrugged as he then spoke calmly; "We agreed to watch this season's football matches and one day, during the break, we spoke about what kind of dress our girls love to wear. He said that you sometimes wearing the tight and short evening dress similar to those which Rarity wears… all the time." He said as he rolled his eyes at the end of the sentence.

Silver grinned as he elbowed Tails slightly; "That's completely true… but what she loves more is getting rid of those dresses when we're alone." He said as he nudged his eyebrows up and down.

"Is everything alright, boys?" They suddenly heard Rarity's voice and Silver and Tails both went wide-eyed as they turned their gazes towards the source of the voice, but only to see Rarity's silhouette standing in the doorway towards the living room. They saw her shooting a quizzical look towards them.

"It seemed like you pronounced my name?" She asked, to which Silver and Tails both grinned nervously, as they looked at one another. Rainbow Dash thought that it was her moment of revenge as she then glanced at Rarity with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Oooohhh, like a hell they did…" She started, making the boys even more scared. Rarity hmm'd and approached them quickly.

"They said that you love tight short dresses, and that you love getting rid of it when you're one by one with your boyfriend." Rainbow spoke snidely, to which Rarity gasped in shock,

"Aaahhh…" She squealed, to which Silver made and apologetic look as he raised his arms in a defensive manner.

"Rarity, sweetie…" Silver tried to defend himself as he backed away from her, to which Rarity glared at him and approached him slowly, clenching her firsts.

"Silver Ace Galahard!" Rarity spoke in a quiet, but threatening manner. Tails, Espio, and Rainbow Dash all made three steps back from the couple.

"Is what Rainbow Dash said about what you supposedly said… a true?!" Rarity asked demandingly. Silver continued backing up from his angered girlfriend until his back bumped on the wall. He looked ther with the corner of his eye and gulped deeply when he learned that there's no way of escaping for him, and when he looked at Rarity, he saw that she was now only a few inches away from him. He gave her a goofy smile of his and chuckled.

"Hehehe… well… yes…" He spoke, extremely nervous tone in his voice; "But I didn't mean it… in a bad way?" He said as he shrugged.

Rarity continued glaring at her boyfriend a few more moments, but then, she suddenly smirked flirtatiously at him and nudged her eyebrows up and down. This made Silver confused, but before he could react, his girl's arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she then pressed tightly the front part of her body against his.

"Whatever you say, sweetie." She cooed lovingly, before kissing him with all the love and passion she had at the moment. Silver was extremely confused to take her kiss in the way he should take it, but barely a moment later he closed his eyes in ecstasy and wrapped his own arms around the unicorn girl and picked her up in his arms to hold her closer.

This type of interaction, caused the different reactions from the rest of their friends. Tails stared at this with a twisted look on his face, not knowing what to say. Espio wasn't really surprised, though, his eyebrows lifted up pretty high. Rainbow Dash, though, was shocked. She was expecting her friend tearing her boyfriend apart, or giving him a serious talk, but not making out with him straight after scolding him.

"Hey!" She called out to the two, but they didn't pay any attention to Rainbow's cry and continued loving one another passionately. Soon, Silver started taking off Rarity's shirt, but Espio thought that he must interrupt it here. He quickly ran up to the two.

"Hey, hey, hey… chill, both of you." He said, prompting Silver and Rarity to stop their making out session and glancing at him, "Not in my house! At least… not now… and not here!" Espio ordered them as he narrowed both of his eyes. Rarity and Silver looked at one another, before bursting into an awkward laughter. Rarity let go of her boyfriend with one of her arms and used it to fix her hair and then she used her magic to button up her shirt and returned her arm back around her BF's neck. She pressed him tightly against her clavicle. Silver chuckled a bit as he blushed.

"I'm so sorry, Espio darling." Rarity said, an apologetic tone in her voice; "But he's right. How can I resist? He's so sweet." She said tenderly, referring to Silver.

Rainbow Dash sighed in disappointment as she then walked towards the left corner of the room to find herself things to do and fixing the mess she did.

"Oh, man…" She groaned quietly; "I wish Sonic said the same about me." She whispered under her breath, and disappeared upstairs just as she reached the doorway. Tails stood there, not knowing what to do, as he then walked over to the three.

"Rarity, did you seriously were ready to get naked right here in the presence of your friends?" He asked, shocked, as he spread his arms.

Rarity frowned at him; "Oh, dream on, Miles dear." She said sarcastically; "I am just lose control sometimes, and that's all. I'd never do that in the presence of my friends."

Espio then raised his arms to his face level; "Alright, that's enough." He said calmly; "Let's go back to the preparation of the party. We still have a lot of things to do."

Rarity smiled again; "Oh, that's right." She said as she then looked into the eyes of her boyfriend; "Can you put me down, please?" She asked him nicely, to which he smirked smuggle.

"Of course." He said as he then returned his girlfriend back on the floor. Rarity used it as a moment to fix her hair and tight short dress she was wearing and then she looked at Espio with a look of pride on her face

"Follow me, darling." She said proudly; "And prepare to be amazed." She then walked towards the doorway to the living room. All the way she was walking, her back swung from side to side as she used the model gait to get there. That caused quizzical look on Espio's face and an amazed look on Miles' face as they then exchanged these looks with one another and then both of them looked at Silver. The white colored hedgehog guy looked even more smug than before. The smirk on his face was ear to ear wide, and his eyebrows were nudging up and down.

"I think I'll better join her." He said as he then followed Rarity's path. Espio and Tails found nothing else to do, as they then both sighed, and the two tailed fox-boy used his vest to cool himself.

"The party promises to be very interesting." He commented, causing a smirk on Espio's face.

"I hope you meant it in a good way." He said as he then approached the living room door. Miles, being left alone fixed his clothes and put his hands on his belt as he scanned the room to see if it was prepared for the dancing night. He then heard something buzzing near the glass doors, and glanced to see what it was. He saw Espio's smartphone buzzing and blinking as if someone was calling. He then looked towards the living room.

"Hey, Espio. Your phone is… ehhh…" He waved his hand as he then turned to approach the phone to answer the call himself.

"Miles…" He suddenly heard his girlfriend's voice. This made him stop his way and turn to her, to see Fluttershy, dressed in the typical cook's dress staring at him nervously. He then gave her a concerned look and approached her.

"Fluttershy? What happened?" He asked, to which the pegasi girl turned a bit nervous.

"Miles, we need your help in the kitchen, urgently." She said, "Please don't ask why, just… come in… if you okay with that is…."

The fox-guy took her by the hand; "Of course I am okay with that…" He said as he then entered the kitchen along with Fluttershy.

The phone, however, keep making buzzing noises, still lying on the table near the glass doors which leads to the backyard.

**Meanwhile, with Trixie.**

Trixie was still in the changing room, holding the phone in her left hand and pressing it to her right ear. She tried to call her boyfriend, but for some reason, he was not answering her calls. She didn't know why, but she was allamed and worried by these events. Whatever reason keeps him off her phone calls it was really suspicious. She then sighed deeply and put the phone on her desk and dropped her head, a sad look on her face.

Her heart was racing with a solid speed each time she thought of him. She was not doubtful of his faith to her, especially after today's morning 'birthday gift', however… things may happen.

_***Knock-knock-knock***_

She suddenly heard the knock on her door, and opened her eyes to look over her right shoulder curiously.

"Come in." She said, and a moment later, her show manager opened the door and peeked inside.

"Miss Lulamoon." He spoke official; "The audience is full. We need to start."

Trixie sighed deeply; "Yes, we are." She said as she then stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. The manager scratched his back head in wonders of her behavior, but only to shrug and leave the changing room. After he closed the door, Trixie kept looking at herself in the mirror and wondering… where's her boyfriend. She still had a hope that he's already in the hall's front row waiting for the start of her show, but her hope was dying slowly.

She then sighed again and stood up. She quickly put on her mantle and her magical hat as she quickly approached the exit door of her changing room.

**On the stage a few moments later.**

Trixie looked through the curtains, and saw that the audience was insanely big. Certainly bigger than what she saw on her shows. Some people even lacked the seats. It seemed that such a sight should spark bright flame of happiness in her heart, but there was one viewer she lacked. Her boyfriend didn't come and the seat reserved by her for him was still empty. The girl formed a depressed look on her face and dropped her head as she closed her eyes.

Right now she lost the whole motivation of doing tonight's show. It was not the first time when he's skipping her shows, but previously it was due to his hard work, and in the end, he was always here to see her success, however, right now, when he had free time he still hasn't come yet. Shaking her head, Trixie looked through the curtains again and frowned confidently. Whatever the circumstances were, she still had to perform on stage. She then made a few steps back from the curtains and the lights were dark, and that's when the audience was silenced. Soon, the curtains went wide opened to reveal Trixie Lulamoon to the audience and to meet with their cheers.

**Three hour later.**

In Espio's house everything was prepared for the party. The banner was hanging, the DJ was checking the music, and the guests started to arrive. The food was already on its places. The alcohol stood at the bar stand, and, of course, Silver played the role of barman. Right now he was spending his time of wiping off the glasses for the drink, dressed in black pants, black boots, black vest over white shirt, and a bow tie on his neck. He also had a look of importance on his face.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Espio, and the company of friends were resting on the guests' couches while the guests keep meeting with one another. Twilight had a look of complete satisfaction on her face.

"Ahhhhh… it's so cool when everything comes just as we planned, right?" She asked as she looked at her friends to meet with their silent nods.

Tails, and Fluttershy who were resting against one another, though, looked quite disturbed; "I couldn't say that everything went just as planned…" He said as he looked at his nervous girlfriend; "But… at least we managed to clean the mess…"

Flutershy giggled nervously; "Yeah… that's true." She said, as she then rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Pinkie Pie was also silent, not wanting to tell all the details, so she then blushed and turned away from the rest. Rainbow Dash, was the only one who was unamused by the words said by the fox-boy.

"Oh, come on…" She groaned with a sigh; "It was an accident… and I… fixed it…"

"Oh, don't worry, darling." Rarity said, as she then stood up and walked towards the party room; "Nobody is blaming you." She said as she reached the doorway.

"Hey, where are you going?" Applejack called her friend back, to which Rarity turned and smirked.

"I want to have some chat with our barman…" She said as she then giggled and strolled through the doorway. AJ then frowned and stood up as she followed her friend.

"I guess I better go there just in case." She said as she walked off.

Espio sighed deeply at this and shook his head; "I was expecting the preparation to move without any adventures." He commented, to which Twilight smiled friendly.

"Oh, come on…" She said ironically; "Life is nothing without adventures, isn't it?"

Espio waved his hand at this; "I had enough adventures for the last five months." He answered; "Now all I want is to spend some time relaxing with my girlfriend."

_**Ding-dong.**_

They all suddenly heard the doorbell, and looked towards the hallway. Espio then stood up and walked towards the door to see who it was. As he reached the door, he opened it and saw that the person who stood there was a certain pink alicorn woman with purple hair with white and yellow stripes, and who was dressed in a white jeans, pink blouse, and a black leather jacket. She smiled at the owner of the house.

"Espio?" She said in a friendly manner.

Espio smiled at the Equestrian Princess of Love and let her in; "Your Highness…" He greeted her as she entered inside and took off her shoes; "It's a great honor."

Cadence waved it off; "Oh, please… I don't want to hear these officials while I'm outside of my kingdom." She said as she and the chameleon guy entered the living room; "While I'm here, I want to be treated just as you treat your friends."

Just as she entered the living room, Twilight jumped off her seat as if she wasn't tired, and dashed to hug her sister figure tightly, which Cadence gladly hugged back. They patted each other on the backs.

"Cadence, it's so good you here." She said as they then finished their hug and looked into the eyes of one another, smiling.

"I couldn't miss the birthday party." She said as she then looked at all of her friends, "Though, I don't see the birthday girl amongst you."

"She's doing her rehearsal in the theater." Miles noted as he stood up and shook Princess's hand; "We thought that it'd be a perfect time to get everything prepared."

Cadence grinned as she then scanned the living room; "And as far as I can see, you have handled it perfectly." She noted.

Rainbow spread her wings and soared in the air as she smirked proudly; "I couldn't be different when we're in charge, right?" She asked, to which Miles narrowed his eyes.

"Wrong…" He said, making everyone laugh. Everyone, but Rainbow Dash, who frowned and pouted her lips.

"I'll tell Sonic." She warned the two tailed fox-guy.

Espio then stopped his laughing and looked at the Equestrian Princess with a friendly smile on his face; "You're alone here, which is kind of surprising." He commented on that; "I thought you'll get here with Manic?"

Cadence formed a flirty smile at this; "Oh, Manu is still on the train, which will arrive in thirty minutes on the Central station." She answered; "I asked him if I can meet him on the platform, but he said that there's no need." She said as she then looked at the others, "Though, I don't see Sonia anywhere around?" She asked, as she looked curiously at Twilight.

"Oh, she'll be here very soon." She answered; "It's just… unlike you and me, she tries to avoid her people's attention, because… she's an active princess here."

"I know how she feels, though." Cadence ironically said, as she then looked at the chameleon guy again, "Where could I put the birthday present?" She asked, showing him a birthday package.

Espio then motioned her to follow him as he approached the party room; "Follow me." He said as Cadence followed along with the others. Just as they entered the room and saw all the guests, they approached the table with numerous presents for Trixie of all sizes. Cadence put her present on the desk, and shivered from excitement.

"Oooohhhh, I cannot wait for Trixie to open these presents." She said as she looked at Espio; "I hope the birthday cake will be here, too?"

"Soon." Espio responded; "Though, I gotta bring the birthday girl here first. While I am out, you can prepare the final stage."

Rainbow Dash then smirked; "Shouldn't you call her first and figure out if she's done yet?" She asked.

Espio rolled his eyes as he then dove his hand into the pocket of his jeans to take his phone, but he didn't feel it in the pocket. This made him confused as he then looked at the others.

"Did anyone see my phone?" He asked as he looked around all the guests who were here, but all he got was the shaking heard of disbelief. Rarity, though, looked at him with a smile.

"It's on the table with food, darling." She said as she then returned back to her flirty chat with her boyfriend. Espio looked questioningly at her, as he then looked at the table with food, and saw his phone resting on the top of it. He smacked himself on the face as he then walked over to the table and grabbed the phone. However, just as he turned on the screen, he saw the message from his girlfriend which arrived more than five hours ago. He widened his eyes in disbelief and opened the message to read it. Just as he finished he rolled his eyes and swore.

"Oh, fuck me all the seven!" He swore and ran up to Twilight, who was chatting with Cadence, "Twilight, meet the late guests and get everything prepared quickly!"

Twilight and Cadence saw that he was worried; "Espio, what's wrong?" Cadence asked.

"Everything." Espio said as he grabbed his black leather jacket and ran out of the party room, leaving everyone confused.

He ran out of his house and closed the door as he then ran fast towards the theatre where his girlfriend was performing.

**Meanwhile, with Trixie.**

Trixie was spending her time of chatting with the audience, taking photos, and signing their papers. She wore the smile to hide her heartache, but it was still possible to see that she was upset.

**With Espio.**

The chameleon guy ran so fast that even Sonic could envy through the streets, passing the driving cars, and making them stop their ways. He could hear the drivers swearing at him loudly, but he couldn't. Now his mind was filled only with the thoughts of his girlfriend, and nothing else. What could she think? What could she say? How is she? Is she upset? All these are the questions he didn't want to get the answers for. He was tend to believe that it was completely his fault. He forgot to hold his phone in his hands all the time, though, he did not expect this show to happen tonight, but he should have foreseen it.

In less than a few minutes, he finally reached the theater and saw a huge banner with his girlfriend's show announcement. He stopped for a while to catch his breath and then he quickly ran into the building.

He ran up to the reception desk, and spoke with the receptionist; "Trixie Lulamoon." He spoke as he brought the girl's attention; "Is she still here?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but the show is over." She said; "She may even left the building…"

"I am her boyfriend." Espio insisted; "I gotta see her…"

The receptionist bit her lower lip; "Well… I can't help you sir. I wish I could, but…"

"Just tell me in what hall she was performing." Espio interrupted her.

"It's the main hall. Straight upstairs, and then right on the corridor." The receptionist explained; "But cannot…"

"Thanks." Espio thanked her and ran upstairs so quick that she couldn't even react.

"Sir? Where are you going?" She yelled; "You cannot go up there!"

Espio appeared on the second floor's foyer, and looked left and right to see the corridor mentioned by the receptionist. He then spotted the told corridor, and ran through it. He found the needed door, and break through it to see that it was now empty and the stage workers disassemble the props. He saw them carrying carrying the props to the backstage, where as he thought must be the changing room. Even if she's not here, hehere, he still has to make sure of it. He quickly ran to the backstage and soon he appeared in the changing room's corridor.

He saw a ferret guy standing near one of the doors and knocking in; "Trixie?" He called out; "Trixie, open up. It was a massive success, we need to discuss the details of the upcoming tour. Trixie? Come on, girl, you don't have to be shy…"

Espio now knew that this dude was knocking into Trixie's room, so he then slowly approached him; "Is she still in there?" He asked, attracting the manager's attention at him.

"And who are you?" The manager asked.

"Her boyfriend." Espio answered, "And who are you?"

"I am the theater manager of this establishment." The ferret answered.

Espio nodded; "Nice to meet you." He said as he looked at the door; "May I see her?"

The manager shrugged; "Well… you may try I guess. She locked in her room and doesn't let anyone inside." He said as he smirked; "I think that she's too shy of her massive success of today's evening."

Espio sighed; "There's something more important than a show's success." He said sadly; "May I talk to her… privately?" The heart looked confused by that, as he then shrugged and walked off to fund himself things to do. Espio looked at the door and grabbed the handle. He tried to open it but it was locked. He then knocked on the door's surface.

"Trixie, sweetheart, please let me in." He said, a soft and apologetic tone in his voice; "I know that I screwed up, but… allow me to explain myself."

Nobody responded to him. However, he heard soft girl's crying. The crying was like a knife into his heart. He knocked on the door again as he desperately wanted to get inside.

"Trixie." He called out to her softly again; "I know what I let you down tonight… again… when you asked me to go there, and I know that it may be over… but… just give me a chance… Trixie… Please…"

Again, there was no response, and that's when Espio knocked on the door harder than before, which may spook anyone both inside and outside.

"Trixie, please open the door…" He was now speaking in almost begging manner. That's when the miracle happened and he heard the click sound on the door's handle. He looked at the handle and carefully laid his left hand on it. He then turned the handle to the right, and the locked door opened slightly. He opened the door ajar and walked in as he then closed the door to the changing room and looked around.

He saw the changing desk with a mirror had a few stage makeup small containers were all opened, and that the chair was moved off the desk. The mantle was hanging on the back of the chair and the hat was just dropped on the floor, and finally, his darling girlfriend lying on the couch. Her face was buried into the leather seat of the couch, her right hand is handing off the couch, and her left hand is on the side above her own head. Her legs were now free of her shoes, and she still wore her stage tight dress. He could hear her crying.

He then sighed deeply, and walked over to her as he sat next to her and put his left hand on her shoulder and took her hand with his right.

"Trixie, please, don't cry…" He asked her in a tender manner, to which she did not respond and continued her soft cry.

"I know that I let you down… I'm sorry…" Espio softly said again, and this time, he saw some of her movements, and then Trixie turned her teary eyes at him. Her makeup was now melting because of her tears, and her cheeks turned red.

"How can you say sorry for something that you are not responsible for?" She asked, thus confusing her boyfriend; "Trixie knows that the schedule has changed for the last minute, but Trixie thought… that if you… *sobs*... has free time, you could spend it by visiting on one of her shows…"

Espio smiled at his girl; "Oh, my sweet girl…" He said in a loving manner, as he then helped her up; "Come here."

Trixie gladly threw herself into the arms of her boyfriend as she cuddled as tight as she could. She almost buried herself into his arms as she wrapped her own arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She buried her face into his strong shoulder and continued crying. The chameleon guy had nothing left to do, but caressing her back and her hair.

"Please, don't cry…" He comforted her.

"Espy…" Trixie spoke through her sobs; "Trixie knows that she's not perfect… that Trixie was pressing too much on you sometimes… but…"

She then lifted herself into a sitting position as she then looked into his eyes and continued.

"I did not ask anything hard, but… seeing you on the first row…" She said in a whisper.

Espio sighed again; "I know… I have myself to blame for that… I just… couldn't reach my phone for quite a while today." He explained, "I had so many things to do today…"

"What things?" Trixie asked; "What made you forget about your phone and missing Trixie's messages and calls?"

Espio smiled; "You only messaged and called me once for each action." He corrected her as he used his right hand's fingers to wipe off her tears; "Well… I explain it when we get home."

Trixie's head dropped; "You got yourself into another girl?" She asked as she felt heartbroken, to which Espio chuckled lightly.

"What?" He asked; "No… not at all… How could I change such a sweet candy like you on someone else? It doesn't make sense."

Trixie looked into his eyes again; "Then what?" She asked.

"I'll explain it when we're back in the house… in the warm and comfortable bed, and where nothing could disturb us…" The chameleon guy spoke lovingly; "Just the two of us, with you in my arms as always, and listening to my part of the story."

Trixie, though, was still upset; "Espy… You know that Trixie never had a boyfriend before… I mean… Trixie was never really involved into relationships, so… Trixie tries her best to be a perfect girlfriend for you." She whispered as she again, rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, still keeping an eye contact; "And… Trixie just thought that… maybe Trixie did something wrong? Am I bad with cleaning, washing, cooking, and… everything else?" She said the last collocation with biting her lips and blushing awkwardly, though, this brought another bright smile on Espio's face.

"You're wrong again." He said, as he started brushing her hair; "And even if you were, you don't need to be perfect in these particular traits to be my girlfriend. I am not necessary need a maid in my house."

Trixie closed her eyes again as she started caressing the Mobian's strong chest; "Maybe Trixie tried way too hard to be the perfect girlfriend?" She asked in a whisper.

"I guess I'll beat the world record of pronouncing the "No" tonight." Espio jokingly noted, now, finally bringing a bright smile on his girlfriend's face, and even heard her soft giggle. He then brushed her hair off her face softly what prompted her opening her pretty purple eyes again and meeting with his golden eyes.

"I am not an idiot, Trixie." Espio said in a loving whisper; "I know what you were in the past and I am aware of things you did when you were younger, and you shouldn't mask it with your natural sweetness." He then gave her dirty grin; "Or you really think that I didn't notice how often you watching yourself in the mirror, and sending an air kisses to your own reflection, or how you singing the songs in the shower for an hour and a half, or… what you're posting on social networks?" He said as he then nudged his eyebrows up and down, making her blushing and giggle again. Espio then held Trixie closer, and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of her body.

"Yet, I still love it about you." He continued; "For me that's a perfect combination of what I want to see in my girlfriend. Your sweetness perfectly balances with your… don't be offended, but I can't pick any other definition for it but… em… narcissism?"

Trixie giggled again as she closed her eyes; "Trixie is not offended." She said happily, still caressing his chest.

"I will remember that." Espio said as he then continued; "And on top of that… You're so sincere when it comes to your feelings, and to whatever you're sharing. That's what I have grown to love about my Trixie. You don't have to try to be a perfect girlfriend to me, and I think… when you're trying, you're not really trying, but being a perfect girl."

Trixie giggled happily at that as she lifted herself into a sitting position, and took him by the cheeks, making him opening his golden eyes. She then kissed him softly on the lips, what Espio gladly accepted as he then used his arms to hold her close again, as if he didn't want to let her go. After the kiss ended, they looked into each other's smiling faces.

"Your Trixie is overreacting sometimes." She cooed, wrapping her arms around Espio's neck, to which he again nudged his eyebrows up and down.

"Espio remembers it." He said, mocking her manner of communication, again, making her giggling; "Espio loves Trixie's giggles." After Trixie stopped giggling, she looked at him again and caressed his left cheek with her hand.

"Let's go home." She whispered, no longer upset, but still shivering from what happened. Perhaps, she felt ashamed for her overreaction at her boyfriend's tardiness, though, she also had herself to blame for it, for not warning him in time. The chameleon guy, though, picked her up in bridal style and carried her out of the changing room. He then walked with her through the corridor. Trixie, of course couldn't resist such a gesture from her guy and rested her head on his shoulder as her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck.

"Shouldn't Trixie take her shoes at least?" She cooed again.

"Nah, I think your legs looks better in the way they are right now." Espio answered, whispering again.

"Is that because of Trixie's short tight dress?" Trixie asked again, without opening her eyes.

"Partially yes." Espio snidely answered, "But for the most part… yes." his answer made Trixie giggling again, as she loved when he's appreciating her body. She then opened her eyes and lifted her head up to look at his face. Espio was smiling at her.

"Did you really performed in that dress?" He asked.

"Yes. You like it?" Trixie said, batting her eyelashes.

"Of course I do, but… there must of been children on your show ... and I'm not sure if your…. dress was age appropriate for them... though I'm sure the more mature audience must of enjoyed it?" Espio explained; "They may get traumatized by your beauty."

Trixie sighed; "Oh, Espy dear…" She spoke tenderly; "Don't be so worried about them. They were more focused on my magical tricks rather than on my body… I cannot be sure about it, though."

Espio winked at her, as he then carried his girlfriend downstairs towards the exit of the theater.

**Espio's house, ten minutes later.**

The taxi car stopped on the roadside near a very familiar asian styled house, and the back doors soon opened. Espio came out first, and turned to the car to give a hand to his girlfriend. Trixie gladly accepted his hand as she got out of the car gracefully. She was still barefoot, though. Espio then closed the door and the car soon drove off somewhere down the street.

Espio then again picked Trixie up in his arms and carried her towards the threshold of their house. Trixie again rested her head on her BF's shoulder, and smiled while closing her eyes. Despite all that happened just recently, she still couldn't resist being carried by her man. She even moaned.

"Uhmmmmmm…"

Espio smirked upon hearing her moans; "Not quite a right time." He said as he reached the door and opened it, and then he carried her inside; "Let's wait till it's all over."

"Oh, that's right." Trixie said as she opened her eyes and looked into his; "Trixie still need to make a dinner."

Espio put helped her feet to meet the floor again, and caressed her hair again, keeping an eye contact; "Meet me in the training room." He whispered; "I want to check if we get any mail."

Trixie batted her eyelashes; "Don't be long, ninja boy." She said flirtatiously as her fingers then slipped across his cheek and then she seductively tiptoed towards the training room. Espio, though, made a look like he's preparing to leave the house, but his eyes were kept on his girl as he froze near the door and prepared for the upcoming reaction.

Trixie walked through the corridor towards the training room, moaning wearilly, and just as she stood in the doorway, she stretched her arms up to warm up her body a bit, and then she turned on the light, and just as she did…

"SURPRISE!" She suddenly heard a massive scream which made her jump of suddenness, as she stared towards the huge crowd of her friends, who stood under the big and beautifully decorated birthday banner, all of them dressed in a proper celebrational clothings, behind the plate with a huge birthday pink cake with 26 burning candles. Trixie's back bumped against the wall in shock, and even bent her leg slightly as if trying to find a way of escaping. She saw all of her Equestrian friends smiling, and even some Mobian pals honored her with coming here tonight just to congratulate her.

"Happy birthday to you!" They sang, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Trixie…" Espio stood in the doorway and stared at his girlfriend, who now developed a look of pure happiness, as he then saw her slowly approaching the guests; "Happy birthday to you!" The guests finished singling, as they then cheered loudly to greet the birthday girl.

Trixie couldn't believe her eyes, as she then grabbed her own hair in shock. She pulled her hair slightly as she checked on if she's dreaming or no. She then looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend is standing in the doorway and smirking. Now she understood everything. His late was not for no reason, and the things he was busy with the preparation of this birthday party. She then looked at the guests and quickly approached them to greet them here.

"Oh my gosh…" Trixie squealed from happiness; "You're here… you're all here just to congratulate me with my birthday…"

Twilight then hugged her tightly; "How could we miss the opportunity?" She asked friendly, "We were counting the days until your birthday, as we had everything planned for quite a while."

Rarity then smirked proudly; "I hope you will give a fair judge to all the props we prepared for your birthday party…" She said in her trademark manner.

"And the food." Pinkie Pie bounced as she hugged Trixie tightly; "You should definitely taste the cake quicker."

Trixie gave her a nervous grin; "Trixie will Pinkie, just… stop bouncing." She said as she then pulled herself out of Pinkie's grip, and giggled again.

"This is so awesome of you to come here and make this whole celebration for me… Trixie is so greatful…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Rainbow Dash waved it off like it was nothing and then she looked towards the DJ; "DJ. Play the music."

Vinyl Scratch then turned on some techno music, and everyone spread across the room, to finally taste some food and alcohol. Trixie stood there in the middle of a training room, still smiling happily. She then spun around from happiness, and when she stopped spinning, she staggered a bit and was ready to fall, but her boyfriend was now here, so he caught her before she did. The unicorn girl looked into his eyes and giggled happily as she then wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him.

"So that's what forced your late." She concluded a happy tone in her voice; "While Trixie was out, you were busy with making a birthday party for Trixie… Now I feel like a bitch right now."

"Please, don't be." Espio calmed her down as he held her closer; "You said nothing bad into my address to apologize for that."

Trixie then gave him an affectionate look; "I love you." She cooed in a loving whisper, to which Espio smirked.

"I love you too." He said like a real macho, that is, like he actually is; "Happy Birthday, girl!" He said, as he then stole her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, which Trixie, of course, accepted as she should.

The mane six, Silver, Tails, and Cadence observed this picture from the short distance. The girls awww'd as they found this scene extremely adorable, and the boys just shrugged.

"Well, I don't think that we should look at this from the distance." Tails commented; "We should at least say our best to the birthday girl, I think."

Cadence looked at him; "We will, Miles." She said in a friendly manner; "But right now, Trixie should receive a special congratulations from the man of her life."

Miles nodded in agreement with the Princess Of Love; "Yeah, fair point." He said as he then joined them in watching Espio and Trixie's making out session.


	2. Chapter 2

**One and a half hour later.**

The rock and roll music played on the party, and the guests which were full in Espio's recent training room, danced, drank and had a good time with each other. Trixie was sitting in the couch, surrounded by her friends and her boyfriend to sit right next to her, as she was telling them the story of her last show and how she thought that Espio is sarted cheating on her since he didn't come, and how stupid she felt when she learned that he was simply planning the party. Her friends laughed friendly at this, as if they felt the awkwardness Trixie experienced.

Meanwhile, Charmy finished with another glass of champagne and put the glass on the top of the table. He then looked around the dancing floor and smirked as he then zipped over the crowd to see if he can get a dancing partner for the night. His smirk suddenly turned wider when he spotted a lady who was standing near the barstand, and drinking some wine. He then adjusted his clothes, as he then zipped towards her, and landed near her. He leaned his left elbow against the bar stand and smirked towards the lady.

That lady was a female unicorn, cyan in color, dressed in a black knee-length dress with a deep cut across her left leg's thigh and exposed clavicle and shoulders, wearing black high heel shoes, and white wide transparent shawl over the said clavicle and shoulders. She was tall, her legs were long, her breasts were large, her body was perfectly shaped. Her eyes were pale yellow in color. Her hair and tail was long, colored with darker orange with the lighter stripes. She was wearing a small smile to shine right in the corner of her lips.

Charmy satisfied grin grew wider when he studied this lady up and down. He then turned to the barman. The Barman's role was still occupied by Silver, as the white colored hedgehog guy was cleaning another glass for a drink. The Mobian bee-boy then snapped his fingers before Silver, making his friend confused as the hedgehog guy then widened his eyes as he glanced upon his younger friend.

"Hey, Silver me lad... " He spoke in a low male voice, thus drawing a small spark of curiosity on the lady's face as she then looked at Charmy; "Drop some ale at me, please."

Silver chuckled at Charmy's Irish accent, but nodded at him; "Eine moment." He answered on German, as he then grabbed the glass for a wine and turned to look for the right bottle.

Charmy then made a look as if he accidentally glanced towards the beautiful lady who stood near him, and spotted her curious look which stared straight at him. He then winked at her.

"Good evening, madam." He said as he turned his back to the bar stand, and stared at the dancing guests; "That's a fine knees-up to be fold of."

The lady, though, gave him a look of suspect; "If that's your way of flirting with women, it fails to work correctly." She announced with a tone of high importance of her voice.

Charmy chuckled friendly; "Believe it, or not, I have no intense of flirting with you, unless you want it yourself." He said as he then looked at the party again; "I just thought that you may want some company while I'm expecting for a barman to drop me ale."

The lady sighed; "Does it look like I am in a need of some company?" She asked a little sarcastically as she shot a dirty smile.

"Not trying to offend you or anything, but I had this feeling…" He said as he shrugged, and continued observing the dancefloor. The unicorn lady thought that his attempts to seem like he wasn't interested in her were way too obvious, and he's trying to hard to make it true, however, she also thought that it looked charming, though, a little too silly, but… charmingly silly.

Meanwhile, Silver put the glass on the top of a barstand, and leaned against it with his left elbow as he then smirked.

"He's your ale, Charmy." He announced, to which Charmy grinned as he grabbed the glass.

"Thanks, mate." He said as he then turned away from Silver and looked at the dancefloor. As he took a glass of wine, he uttered a sigh of relaxation, and scratched his left hand's shoulder through his black shirt.

The lady, though, smirked as she then decided to start a conversation; "Your name is Charmy, if I heard it right?" She suddenly asked, making Charmy surprised by what he just heard. He then looked at her and saw her smiling at him friendly. Charmy grinned at her back, as he somehow sensed that she doesn't mind hanging out with him.

"Aye. That's my name." He answered, "Pardon me, but I did not hear yours…"

The lady giggled friendly as she then sat on the stool next to him; "It's Sassy Saddles." She introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Sassy." Charmy said, barely holding back his own excitement as he thought that it may grow into something. Sassy then took a sip of her wine.

"How long are you know Trixie?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it's quite long… I think it's two years, if not less." Charmy answered; "Ever since she started dating one of my best friends. And how long have you known her?"

"Three years to be exact." She answered, "I have known her through Rarity, who invited her to be her fashion model from time to time, and we chatted a lot with each other."

Charmy nodded; "Uh-huh…" He said, as he looked at the dancers; "I see. It seems like you have found something in common…"

"Actually…" Sassy spoke as she prompted Charmy to look at her again; "We have so little in common, but… I think that's why we became friends… so many things to share and which we don't know…"

Charmy nodded again; "I see…" He said as he looked around again, thinking of his next step. Suddenly the slow dance music started playing in the room, and the guests slowly started dancing the slow dance with one another. Charmy thought that this is an opportunity for him, so he adjusted his clothing and looked at Sassy with a look of importance on his face, making her confused and bowed at her as he soared a bit in the air.

"Ummm, I beg your pardon, Madam Sassy, but can you give me an honor, and… dance with me?" He asked as he tried to sound confident, though, Sassy reacted at this with a silent confusion and bewilderment, and at first she admitted that he caught her on the guard and she did not know if she should say yes, or no. But then she smiled softly at him and caressed his left cheek with her hand.

"I'd really love to say yes, Charmy." She spoke friendly; "You're a nice young man. But… you're too small for me…"

Charmy widened his eyes in shock; "What? Is that because of my height?" He asked, to which the mare giggled as she then stood up.

"That's because of your age." She responded.

Charmy then shot a questioning look at her; "And how old are you?" She asked, to which Sassy Saddles winked and approached the other side of the room.

"Thirty Three…" She answered as she then turned away, while continuing her slow walking. Charmy's jaw dropped at this, as he then tch'd in annoyance and crossed his arms in the chest, while still accompanying the gorgeous unicorn woman with his eyes. Though, admitted that she was a little… old for him.

"Dammit…" He barked quietly; "That's twelve years more than me…"

Silver, who saw the whole conversation, chuckled a bit as he then nudged him friendly on the shoulder; "Eh, don't drop your head, dude." He said, prompting Charmy looking at him; "It's not like that's the end of the world."

Charmy smirked, though; "I am not dropping my head, mate, it's just…" He spoke as he looked at Sassy again; "Every time when I try to get a girl… she turns out to be not really a girl, but… a woman… still pretty young woman, but still a woman…" He then grinned and looked again at Silver; "But that Sassy lassie… she is sooooo freaking hot, isn't she?"

Silver gave him a dirty smile; "I actually know her." He announced, making Charmy surprised a bit.

"From where?"

"She's Rarity's business partner, and works with her in her Canterlot's boutique back in Equestria." Silver answered, as he then grabbed the glass and started cleaning it with a towel; "I didn't inform you about it because I thought you will figure it out yourself."

Charmy blinked his eyes twice as he then waved his hand at Silver and took a sip of his wine. He then continued observing the dancers with a glass of wine in his left hand, and thinking who else he should try and ask for a dance. Suddenly, he spotted a grey mare with black hair and tail, who was dressed in a beautiful red concert dress and red shows standing near two other ladies and speaking of something with them. He then thought that YOLO and finished his wine with one big gulp. He then put the glass on the top of the bar stand and looked at Silver with a grin.

"Wish me luck." He said as he then buzzed off towards the mare. Silver stared after Charmy to see what he's up to, but only to see that the bee-boy stopped near the three girls who were talking about something and saw him speaking with the grey equestrian girl, which obviously was Octavia Melody. But surprisingly for him, he saw Octavia's answer as a smile and giving Charmy her hand, which the bee boy gladly accepted as he then led her towards the dance floor.

Now it was Silver's turn for his jaw to drop to the floor, as he saw that Charmy actually got lucky this time, and the lady accepted his gesture. He then shook his head and continued cleaning the glass.

Meanwhile, Sassy Saddles keep walking gracefully through the crowd towards the glass doors, probably wanting to get some air. When someone's hand reached out to her, which made her stop and looked at the guy with a surprise, which was the tall green hawk, dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and black dancing shoes.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her nicely, which she responded with a smile and placing her hand into his.

"Yes." She answered, as the hawk-guy then spun her into his arms as they then started dancing the slow dance with one another. Sassy giggled in joy, and looked into his eyes, as she also spotted a proud grin on his face.

"I never knew you're a dancer, Mr. Hawk." She said as she batted her eyelashes. Jet spun with her gently, before continuing these slow and beautiful dancing moves.

"I think if you learned that you wouldn't believe it anyways." He answered as he smirked at her; "I had seven years in dancing school before the war reached my homeland. Truth be told, I haven't practiced it for a while."

Sassy giggled again; "Yet you still have these skills." She commented; "It's always nice to know that the former bandits can do something other than devoting time from stealing and robbing…"

Jet spun her so her back could press to his front part as he wrapped his arms around Sassy's waist; "From your mouth it sounds like a compliment." He noted, to which Sassy winked.

"It was a compliment." She said, before they made another spin move and their faces have met again in just a few inches distance, as they continued their dance.

Meanwhile, on the dancing floor, Espio had his slow dance as one of his tonight gifts for his birthday girl, as he had his left arm wrapped around her waist and his right hand was holding Trixie's hand. The unicorn girl was dancing barefoot, as she had her happy eyes staring into her boyfriend's eyes and smiling happily at him, while blushing. Soon enough, she melted into happiness as she nuzzled her head against Espio's chest and closed her eyes. The chameleon guy chuckled slightly at this as he then kissed her on the top of the head. The two continued on their beautiful slow dance.

The main observer of this picture was Cadence, who was smiling ironically at the picture before her. She even remembered herself in this kind of situation many years ago, when she had her wedding dance with her former husband, though, that was so official that she wanted to forget it. This one from Trixie and her BF looked so personal… and even intimate. She shed a small tear, which she quickly wiped off with her finger as she then shook her head hard and grabbed a bottle of beer. She opened it with the help of her alicorn magic and took one big sip, which made her cringe goofilly. She then approached the doorway and corridor behind the very said doorway which led to the living room.

Meanwhile, outside of the house, a small taxi car stopped at the road's border, and the back door opened. A certain green colored male Mobian, dressed in a long brown coat which was covering him from neck to toes, wide sombrero hat, black sunglasses, and also… he put the fake mustaches under his nose, he walked out of the taxi car and scanned the area around himself to see if there's anybody there. Thankfully to him, the square was clear, so he later turned to the taxi driver and gave him a paper of one thousand red stars.

"Keep the Change." He said as the taxi driver was stunned when he took the money in his hand and checked if it was real or fake money; "And remember… you did not see me…"

The taxi driver smirked at him and winked; "Wuacha talkin 'bout, sir?" He asked as he then laughed and switched the shifter to the D position. He then pressed the gas pedal and drove off with a whistle of his tires, and Manic couldn't even blink with his eyes when the car is gone from his sight. He then sighed deeply at this.

"What a twat." He said as he then gazed upon Espio's house. He heard the music is playing there already and he knew that he came up just in time, though, some female he knows that he's extremely close to, will certainly say that he's late. He then grinned as he approached the house.

Cadence was spending her time on the couch in the living room with a bottle of beer in her right hand. She, though, had a look of boredom on her face. She was at the party for hours if not longer, and this whole fun is kind of bored her. She wanted something new. She wanted a challenge but what could provide her a challenge she expected? She didn't know. Breathing a sigh of remorse, Cadence collapsed on the couch with her head resting on the back of the said couch.

"Uhmmmmmm…" She moaned as her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

That's when she heard the sound of the door opening, which was the entrance door. The alicorn girl had her curiosity aroused by this, and then she tilted her head to the left to see the doorway towards the living room. She then lazilly stood up and slowly paced to the doorway to see who it was. And just as she appeared in the doorway, her lips curled into a wicked grin as she saw a certain green mobian hedgehog entering the house.

She saw him quietly crossing the threshold of the house and closing the door quietly. Then the mobian uttered a sigh of relaxation and took off his sombrero hat as he then hung it on the hanger which stood in his right hand's side. He then took off his coat to reveal the actual clothes he wore. His torso is covered by a solid white t-shirt, and on his legs he wore classical bright blue jeans, and black high boots. He then took off his fake mustaches and sunglasses and put it into the pocket of his coat. Finally free from his disguise, the green colored Crowned Prince of Mobius stood before the mirror to check on his appearance and grinned at himself.

"You're late." He suddenly heard a very familiar and lovely female voice behind him, which prompted his grin grows wider. Without changing the expression on his face, Manic turned to look at a certain Equestrian Princess of Love and saw her standing in the doorway, dressed in a purple short dress and purple shoes. She was nuzzling her back against the wall and had her right leg bent in a knee, while keeping that wicked smile on her face. Her wings were wide open.

The hedgehog guy turned to face her as he approached her slowly; "You should know yourself what it's like, the life of royalty." He spoke in a macho manner as he stopped a few inches away and wrapped his left arm around her waist as he pulled her closer, prompting her to sigh in excitement.

"I got to try hard to avoid the attention to my… individuality." He said as he then nudged his eyebrows up and down, to which Cadence batted her eyelashes.

"Yet, you're still late, Manu." She hissed passionately at him, as she used her left hand's index finger to caress his strong chest; "And for that you will be punished…"

Her words and hissing prompted him to pull her even closer; "Oooohhhh, I am so desperate to accept my punishment, Princess." He said in a joking manner, making Cadence giggling. The alicorn woman then wrapped her left arm around his neck and stole his lips in a soft and passionate welcoming kiss, which he gladly accepted. Just as they kissed enough, they looked into the eyes of one another.

"Welcome aboard." Cadence whispered again as she then took him by the hand and lead him into the living room. Just as they reached the guests couches they both collapsed and Manic then breathed out his weariness.

"Aaaahhhh… I am so glad that I finally got here." He said as he looked at Cadence; "And where's the birthday girl?"

Cadence shook her shoes off her beautiful legs and bent them as she rested them on the couch. She rested her head in her right hand as she kept smiling at Manic.

"Just where she should be." Cadence responded, to which Manuel chuckled.

"Yep, right at the center of it all." He agreed as he then moved closer to Cadence and took her by the hand; "Though, I am surprised of seeing you outside of the party. You missed me so much that you decided to sit here 'tiI I came?"

Cadence shoved off his hand, making him snickering, as she then started caressing her own legs.

"Oh, hush now, drummer boy." She confessed, saying a half truth; "I just wanted to take a short break from this party." She then took the bottle and lifted it to her lips as she took a few sips of her beer. Manic was watching this with a sneer expression on his face because it wasn't the first time when he sees her consuming alcohol, and of course it could give him an opportunity here.

"You are a naughty little girl, Denza." He teased her, prompting her eyes to switch their attention from the wall before her at her boyfriend.

"What?" She asked snidely, as she moved closer to him and tossed her exposed legs onto his lap and smiling at him seductively; "You think that the girls from high society cannot drink?" She said as she batted her eyelashes again, which Manic responded with an evil smirk of his own as he used his arms to wrap around her and bring her closer, which she responded with a blush as she reached out her left hand's index finger on his mouth.

"Ah ah ah…" She cooed, teasing him in response.

"What is it?" Manic asked, nudging his eyebrows up and down, "You want me to give you a wordy answer?"

"I want you to find a proper place to accept my welcome." Cadence hissed as she grinned from ear to ear. Manic then playfully tried to bite her finger, making her chuckling. He then used his arms to pick her in a bridal style as he then carried and stood up himself.

"Did I ever tell you that you're light as a feather?" He asked jokingly, to which Cadence fluttered her wings.

"Thirty percent of my body consists of feathers…" She commented, as she then wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck; "What took you so long? You almost made me worried."

"The train's departure was delayed from Central City due to the freight trains pass." Manic stated explaining as he still sounded like a typical rockstar; "And when I arrived at the station I was instantly surrounded by people who wanted to make some selfies and ask tons of questions."

Cadence giggled; "You could've use your personal train." She advised as she started caressing his hair; "I am doing it a lot in Equestria."

Manic grinned; "But that divides you from the commoners, and the only company you have is your own guards and political advisors." He noted; "And that's so boring."

"I am not going to argue with you on that." Cadence whispered as she then gave him a look of desire; "I still missed you."

"I missed you, too, my crystal heart." Manic said, and barely a moment later, his girlfriend stole his lips in a soft and passionate kiss. The hedgehog guy gladly accepted her kiss and answered it with a kiss of his own. Their tongues started a fight, which Manic lost, and Cadence's left hand then slipped to his right cheek as she started caressing him there and pulling him closer. They finished kissing with one another a minute later and looked into the eyes of one another.

"Your mouth taste delicious even with a small taste of beer." Manic teased as he licked his lips, to which Cadence winked.

"I bet you want to taste more of me." She said as she kissed him again, which he didn't resist at all, and then he approached blindly towards the nearest room where they could be alone and where no one could catch them in action. He bumped first into the chest which stood a few meters away from the couch, and then he decided to use one hand to navigate around the house while his other hand was still holding Cadence. This prompted the alicorn woman to tighten her grip around his neck.

Soon he found the stairs up and slowly started climbing, still without breaking lip contact.

Meanwhile in the party, Rainbow Dash was having some fun on the dance floor as she was dancing like scary. She was under a deep state of euphoria which she caught from the fast and dynamic rock and roll music played around the dance floor. She was sometimes pretending to play imaginable guitar and banging her head up and down. It lasted for five more minutes. RD felt tired shortly after the moment she shook her head hard and approached the living room.

"Whoa…" She moaned as she then quickly appeared in the living room and pulled out her phone. She then looked towards the training room's doorway to see the guests and the birthday girl are still dancing and having massive fun, and to be sure that no one sees her. She then nodded to herself and run upstairs as she then dialed the phone number and raised the phone to her ear.

_"Hello?"_ Sonic's voice answered her from another side of the telephone line.

"Hey… I… just wanted to make sure everything's okay?" She said, as she developed a soft smile to flash across her lips.

_"Well… considering how many times I regretted in refusing Espio's invitation on Trixie's birthday party, I am perfect…"_ Sonic's voice answered sarcastically, "_Though, I can hear some splicing in your tongue."_

Rainbow smirked disapprovingly; "Oh, come on…" She moaned; "As if you don't know how the birthday parties usually go."

_"I know, and that's why I asked."_ Sonic answered.

"Alright, listen." Rainbow spoke as she found herself a chair and sat on it as she tossed her left leg over her right; "From what I feel, this party will last for a few more hours, so… what about finishing your royal duties faster, and joining us? That'd be so awesome." She said as she smiled.

**Meanwhile with Sonic.**

A certain cobalt blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, dressed in an expensive smoking suit, stood behind the curtains on the backstage and observed the beautifully decorated stage where the orchestra played the music and the singer sang it. A certain red colored echidna also dressed in a black smoking suit stood next to Sonic, also eyeing the stage, waiting for their outcome.

"I'd really love to, but the ceremony ends only in three hours, and despite me being superfast, I cannot run from Westopolis to Empire City without ruining my dad's smoking suit." Sonic said quietly, "My mom's gonna kill me if I do that."

**To Rainbow Dash.**

The spectrum maned pegasi girl giggled at her boyfriend's words, as she then sat on the chair, and tossed her legs on the top of the armpits.

"Yeah, and that'd be weird." She commented, "Your mom's the sweetest soul in the whole universe." She said, but then a certain noises attracted her attention. She formed a curious look on her face and looked deeper into the room to see what was the source of that noise.

"You picked wrong clothes…" She heard a female voice, which sounded extremely familiar.

"Sonic, I'll call you back later." She whispered as she then pressed the red button on her smartphone's screen, and hangs out the connection. She then stood up from her chair and walked deeper into the room to see what was the source of these voices.

"Tell me about it. Don't you tell me that you put on that dress of yours a little too tight. It needs to be weakened a bit…" She heard another passionate voice, which was male voice, which made her stop her way and think of who could it be. The voices had too much of hissing and rasping, so it was hard to determine their owners. Rainbow Dash then hmm'd and tiptoed behind deeper into the corridor.

**Meanwhile, with Sonic.**

Sonic was a bit confused that Rainbow spoke in a whisper, so he was just staring at his smartphone in bewilderment for a short period of time. What did she mean? Why the hell did she speak with a whisper? She was on a birthday party so it was unlikely that she was in danger, so maybe… she saw something the shouldn't be seen? Whatever. He then sighed and hid the smartphone back into his jacket's inner pocket and looked at the stage.

"Is everything alright?" Knuckles asked him, as he fixed his hat.

Sonic scratched the back of his head; "I dunno… She's just said that she's gotta go… in a whisper?" He said as he looked very suspicious.

Knuckles waved it off; "Oh, it's not like something serious can happen on a birthday party when her friends are around?" He asked as he frowned; "Just focus on the ceremony."

Sonic nodded; "Yeah, yeah… I'm focused." He said as he and Knuckles then walked on stage.

**Meanwhile, to Rainbow Dash.**

The pegasi girl peeked from behind the corner and looked down the corridor where she saw the exit that leads to the second floor's balcony, and two other rooms on both sides. One of these doors was opened ajar, and behind it, she could hear the passionate moans of love, and sounds of kisses. Her eyes grew wide as she then stealthed towards the left door, and looked in. Her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw that a certain couple was having fun in the bathroom.

Manic was now shirtless, and had his arms wrapped around an almost naked Cadence, as his palms were exploring and massaging sensitive zones on her back. She could see Cadence's wings were wide open and shaking with excitement, just like the rest of her body. She only remained in strapless bra, and thong panties. Her tight dress was lying on the floor, next to Manic's shirt and leather jacket, same goes with her high heel shoes. Her left leg bent in a knee and wrapped around the green hedgehog guy's strong torso, while his left leg was rubbing the alicorn woman between her legs, making her wet.

Rainbow wanted to scream because of the show she saw right behind that very door, so she then used her hands to cover her mouth. She turned away and nuzzled against the wall as she sat on the floor and screamed into her own mouth, and thankfully, the loud music muffled her screams. She developed a heavy blush on her face. Unfortunately that was only the beginning.

"Since when did you start wearing bras?" Manic's voice asked, making Rainbow Dash even more excited as she then again looked through the opened door, and saw the two lovers no longer kissing, but looking passionately into the eyes of one another. She also saw Manic's right arm still wrapped tightly around Cadence and holding her closer, and his left arm giving rough and greedy squishes on her big and perfect breasts.

"I don't remember you wearing it even on the beach." She saw Manic teasing Cadence as he was giving her a smirk.

"You don't like my new bra?" Cadence asked, a passionate hissing in her voice, to which Manic smirked wider.

"It doesn't suit you." He answered as he then unhooked her bra by a front clasp. Her big and magnificent breasts were now exposed, and a woman's blush turned deeper as she ah'd with excitement, no longer eager waiting for him to start the procedure. Manic's hand quickly found Cadence's left tit. He squeezed it hard and started giving it a rough massage.

"Mmmm… Such a big and lovely breasts… and all for me." He hissed passionately.

"Suck them!" Cadence begged him through her gasps and moans; "I am so horny!"

Manic did not make her waiting for too long, as he then closed his eyes and leaned his head forward. His mouth went wide open, but only to close tight when the flesh of her breast made contact with his lips. He locked her nipple in his mouth and started sucking it hard and eagerly, as his hand was still massaging her breast. Cadence had lost it here. Her eyes shut tight, as her head tilted back and her back arched in an almost paintive angle. Shivers of pleasure and tingles of desire started running all across her body and penetrated into every corner of her body, thus freeing her mind of any extra thoughts. She could swear that she flew into wonderland.

Rainbow Dash kept staring at this with her eyes wide and her jaws dropped to the floor. A heavy blush could be seen on her face, as she watched attentively at how Manic kept sucking Cadence's tits in such a hungry fashion as if he had not eaten for days. She could swear that he could do that all day to her if he had a chance. For the first few minutes, Rainbow couldn't take her eyes off this view, but then something else was about to approach.

The Mobian Crowned Prince kept enjoying the breasts of his bride for quite long, and there was a feeling that he couldn't just stop. But he still found himself the strengths to take his lips off her breasts. When he was near the end of the procedure, he nipped her nipple as hard as he could, making Cadence almost scream in excitement. Then his lips trailed down on her. He kneeled before her and used both of his arms to embrace and caress Cadence's soft body, as his lips were tasting her belly area. His tongue was running up and down and sometimes, he used his teeth to tease his girl more.

"Aarrrghhh…" He roared sometimes while spending time with nipping his girl's sensitive zones all across her abdomen area. He could hear her passionate moans of love, and he easily determined that she wanted him to do more than he already did. He enjoyed that. Once he finished with tasting the alicorn's body, he opened his eyes and checked her thong panties to see if they were still on her, or not. He smirked as his hands then slipped to the straps of her underwear, and he quickly took it off. Her panties slipped over her long and beautiful legs and hung between her toes.

The green hedgehog guy decided to take a short pause as he wrapped his arms around her hips, and started caressing her while enjoying a view of her nether regions. He constantly licked his lips in excitement of tasting her precious spot, which tasted pure and addictive. Meanwhile, Cadence opened her eyes as she obviously felt that he paused for some reason, and looked down to see what he was doing. But her eyes instantly met with his wicked grin.

"Don't scream, Princess…" He said in a teasing fashion, before resuming his observation of her sex. He then sharply tossed her leg so it could rest on his shoulder, and lifted himself up a little so he could stand on one knee like the knight who was kneeling before his princess. His left arm wrapped around the said leg while his left hand started its fast travel up on the lines of the girl's perfect body, and soon it reached her breasts. His hand instantly groped her left tit and started slow but rough massage to help her reach her climax.

"Aaahhhhhhhh…" Cadence gasped in passion, as her eyes went shut and her head tilted back, until it met with the wall. She started moaning and gasping in pleasure, just as she felt now he started eating her out.

Meanwhile, Dash gasped as she realized what he's doing to Cadence, but couldn't take her eyes off that show. She knew that it was supposed to be extremely private especially when two royalties are involved, but the way Manic was pleasing Cadence was something beyond her imagination. She couldn't help but stare at this in awe.

Cadence was nuzzling her back against the wall of the bathroom, now completely naked. Her arms spread to the sides, and pressed against the said wall while trying to grab something to sustain her excitement, however her attempts wasn't enough to stop the upcoming surge.

Her skilled boyfriend was kneeling before her on one knee, with his head positioned comfortably between her legs. His eyes shut and his head moving in a way which is typical for the procedure he was doing to his girlfriend. His left arm was wrapped tightly around her left thigh, and his right hand was groping and messing tightly with her breasts and nipples, squeezing and massaging them roughly by each turn.

Rainbow Dash decided that enough is enough, as oddly intoxicating as this was and she was becoming heavily aroused by this, she managed to shake herself out of her hazy state, as the longer she stayed there, the more likely she was about to get caught, as she wanted to desperately avoid such embarrassment. She quickly shook it off and turned away from the bathroom's doorway, and crawled on the floor as quiet as she could until she reached the right turn towards the stairs and hide there. She sat on the floor with her back pressed against the wall and her legs bent at the knee, as she started breathing deeply and quietly. She could imagine anything to happen, but the royal sex in her friend's house? That was a completely different level.

A few minutes later, Rainbow breathed enough, and felt relaxed enough, she hugged herself tightly, and started blankly at the wall in front of her, as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Whoa… that image is now stuck in my head…" She muttered quietly, as she then stood up and walked downstairs to find herself things that will make her forget the things she just saw.

**Several minutes later, outside of the house.**

A huge Harley Davidson Fat Boy has arrived at the parking spot right in front of the garage door. A biker whose face was covered by a motorcycle helmet turned off the ignition, and pulled out the side stand so his bike could stand on its own. Soon, he took off his helmet to reveal himself.

Obviously, it was a certain GUN agent, a hedgehog guy black in color with some red streaks across his fur. He breathed out his weariness, and stood up from his bike and silently approached the entrance door.

**Meanwhile in the living room.**

On the top of a huge guest couch, Manic enjoyed Cadence's company as he held her in his arms. She was now dressed in her short dress, and wore her boyfriend's leather jacket over her dress. Her legs were still completely exposed from toes to thighs. The mobian obviously used this opportunity. His right hand was exploring the princess's beautiful legs by running slowly up and down, while his right arm was wrapped around her back. Cadence was comfortably resting on her BF's laps, as she was kissing him lovingly on the lips, thus thanking him for the lovemaking in the bathroom.

Soon, they stopped kissing with one another and looked into the eyes of one another. Cadence couldn't help her smile as she giggled.

"I enjoy the look on your face. You're staring at me like candy." She cooed, and rested her head on his left shoulder. Manic breathed out a sigh of relaxation, as he held his girl closer.

"I cannot look at candy and pretending I am not looking at candy, and it doesn't help you ponies come in various candy colored themes as well." He commented on that as he continued caressing his girlfriend's legs by right hand; "Wooooo…. That was a long day." He complained.

Cadence lifted leaned closer to kiss him on the cheek; "Yes." She whispered; "But it's good that the day ended well." She then kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

Shadow entered the living room, but stopped in the doorway when his eyes caught the sight of Princess Cadence resting in the arms of Prince Manic. The Crowned Prince was too busy with adoring the view of Princess of Love as he held her, so he obviously didn't notice the arrival of GUN agent.

Shadow's head cocked to the right, as he observed it with a dumbfounded look on his face. He wanted to say hello to them, but he couldn't squeeze a word out of his mouth. So he then just sighed and turned away as he prepared to leave the love doves alone. He approached the training room, following the sounds of music. He walked through the long corridor, and strolled through the doorway.

Once he was in the training room which was now transformed to the night club dance floor, and started observing it. The DJ desk was installed on the left side of the room, the crowd was dancing in the middle, and on the left side, he saw the bar, with Silver serving as a barman. He smirked at this as he thought that small drink is what he needed after a long day in the agency.

As he approached the bar however, he was then struck in the face by an expanding cyan feathered wing of a certain spectrum maned speedster as she was indulging in a large ice cream while wearing a very frustrated blush on her face as she was desperately trying to recover from that peep show she just witnessed in the bathroom and not only was it still stuck fresh in her mind, but also, was starting to make her more in the mood as well, as she was desperately trying to satiate one indulgence with another hoping the cold and sweet taste of ice cream with the works would help sooth another feeling of thirst she was having while chastising herself for feeling this way after that scene.

"Now I really wish Sonic was here." Rainbow Dash muttered to herself grumpily as the feeling was not passing and she was feeling she was just going to make herself fat from this instead of curbing the urge. As Shadow laid his hand on Rainbow's left wing he lowered it down, and looked annoyed at the flustered pegasi girl who was still red and hot despite the nice cold treat she was desperately trying to enjoy, as she continued to mutter to herself incoherently about something personal.

"Careful there!" He growled at her in a grumbling fashion. Hearing a very familiar male voice, Rainbow's eyes instantly grew wide. She slowly looked at him over her left shoulder and saw a certain black and red hedgehog dressed in a dark brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and black ankle boots, staring at her down with an expression of great irritation on his face.

"Shwadoh!" Rainbow said with a mouthful of ice cream she just spooned in her mouth, as quickly tried to swallow the serving in her mouth…. only to get an awful case of ice cream headache from the action, as she cringed and hissed in pain, causing her wings to erect again and not only knocking over some beverages ... but ... also whack a certain black hedgehog in the face again as well.

Shadow had enough of this. His eyes rolled to the ceiling and then he growled in frustration. He then used his hand to shove away Rainbow's wing and stepped away to not to meet with her wing, and ironically enough, Dash's wing swung back, and whacked the delicious butt of Sassy Saddles, who was accidentally dancing nearby with Jet. The unicorn lady gasped at this as she and her partner stopped their dance.

"... *GASP*... Ouch…" She whined in pain, and then she glared at the one who dared to smack her, but only to see Shadow the Hedgehog now standing near the bar stand, pretty far from her, but at first she thought that it was him, so that death glare of hers was aimed straight at the GUN agent. The mobian, however, had an expression of complete indifferent, as he then simply pointed his thumb at Rainbow Dash, to which Sassy became a bit confused as she then looked at the pegasi-girl, and… saw that Rainbow had a wing boner, and her face all red while having that awkward smile.

Rainbow giggled; "Hehehehe… I'm sorry, Sassy… that was… ummm… my fault…" She said, making the unicorn lady even more puzzled. Sassy then looked into the eyes of Jet Hawk hoping to see the answer to her question. However, the hawk-guy was as confused as her, and all he could give her was a shrug of misunderstandings. That was enough for Sassy to sigh in annoyance as she and Jet then danced off the bar stand.

Meanwhile, Shadow formed a smirk on his face as he leaned his back against the bar stand and snapped his fingers to Silver, ordering some tough drink. Silver, who saw the whole scene with a look of worry on his face, instantly grabbed the wineglass and filled it with whiskey as he then handed it to Shadow. The GUN agent nodded at him.

"Thanks." He said as he then took a small sip of his drink.

"You cannot even imagine how lucky you are." Silver commented as he leaned both of his elbows against the bar stand; "Sassy can be really tough when someone's trying to do dirty things to her."

"Yep…" Rainbow confirmed Silver's words as she then swallowed her ice cream; "That's completely true. Once one of her clients started groping her hips, and ended up in the emergency room with three broken ribs, and… strong pain in his groin area." She said as she smirked.

Shadow looked at Dash, again, looking utterly and completely indifferent; "That's why I did not even think to play dirty flirts with a woman who is not my girlfriend, or who doesn't want an intimate meeting." He commented on that, as he then took another sip of his drink; "Is Twilight still here? I cannot see any signs of her…"

Silver shrugged; "Didn't see her leaving training room anyways." He answered, wiping one of his glasses again.

Rainbow Dash sighed as she just somehow managed to dodge the bullet on that one and ate another spoon of her ice cream, and put the bowl back on the top of the bar stand. The last thing she wanted was to get into a cat fight with another mare where clothes would likely be shredded as she blushed and cringed harder from that image of her and Sassy nearly naked from ripping at each other's clothes in front of everyone in the party, and people cheering "Now it's a Party!" While the males hooted, wolf whistled, and cheered from the heated exchange.

And it didn't help that her mind was still giving her these pictures taken from the live show in bathroom, performed by Manuel Delphius as the main star, and Mi Amore Cadenza as the supporting cast. She could just wish to be indifferent enough to take it like it was nothing special, but she was way too impressionable of a girl to let it go just like that. If only she could get some help from someone…

That's when her eyes grew wide and the lamp clicked in her mind as she looked at Shadow. She saw him staring indifferently at the crowd, perhaps looking for Twilight's silhouette. She thought that the only person who can help her taking things like that indifferently will not be anyone better than Mr. Indifference himself. Rainbow slowly put the spoon into the bowl, and moved closer to Shadow, as she shot towards him a nice smile.

"Hey, Shadster." She called out to him, making him looking at her questioningly; "How was your day at GUN?" Rainbow asked, making her best to sound friendly.

The hedgehog-guy quickly understood her intentions; "What do you want, Rainbow Dash?" He asked annoyed and irritated.

Rainbow sighed; "Well, you see… there are things I saw which… can't be unseen." She said a bit frustrated; "And I just can't help but think of these things all the time since I saw it, and I need your advice?"

Shadow did an eyebrow trick; "What kind of advice?" He asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"How to stop thinking about it all the time?" Rainbow Dash asked as she spread her arms; "You practically don't care about anything, you should know what to do."

Shadow sighed as he finished his drink and handed the glass back to Silver. He then leaned closer to Rainbow and spoke.

"Well, first of all… I do care about many things." He started; "And second… if there's something that bothers me a lot, I just stop thinking about it."

"I know…" Rainbow moaned; "But how?"

Shadow sighed as he looked around in thoughts. He tried to find the proper words, but soon, he spotted a very familiar sight. He saw his girlfriend dressed in a dark red dress, white leggings, and white shoes, dancing in the crowd in an impossibly silly fashion. The movements she was making looked like she's convulsing and was nearly fainting. He smirked at the view before him, but it was a smirk of disapproval, rather than a smirk of admiring. Though, he at least admired her dress.

"Just stop thinking about it." He responded; "Pull yourself together, take a deep breath in/out, throw all the shitty thoughts into a trash can, and start thinking about something you really care. Or at some cases… someone you really care about." He said as he then slowly trailed off towards the crowd.

Rainbow Dash was confused by his words at first, but then she turned away and rested her head in her hands which was leaning against the bar stand. She scratched the back of her head by diving deep into her train of thoughts.

"And what I really care about the most?" She asked herself, "Hmmm… I care about many things… Hey…" She then again sparked the idea; "Hey, that's it… I get it!" She cheered.

"Are you fine, Rainbow?" Silver asked, confused by her sudden screams of joy, to which Rainbow responded with flirtatious smile and batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, it's alright now Silvio." She said as she pulled out her phone and dialed Sonic's number. She then stood up and walked outside to speak with her boyfriend. Silver was left confused when Rainbow left, but only about to shrug it off, and continuing his barman duty with a smile on his face.

"Hey, there, you handsome barman." He suddenly heard Rarity's voice singing on his left. He couldn't help his smirk as he looked at her to see her sitting before the bar stand, and shooting an affectionate smile at him, while batting her eyelashes. That was enough for him to drop his duty as he put the glass and the tissue on the desk, and leaned his elbow against the bar stand and leaned towards Rarity, while winking at her.

"Hey, there, beautiful." He said to her in response.

Meanwhile, Shadow have finally reached his destination, which was the centre of a drunken crowd, who observed Twilight's dancing masterclass. Despite the fact that her movements were incredibly silly, the crowd kept cheering at her and wanting more. Everyone, but Shadow, who was perfectly aware that his girlfriend was a non pro dancer at best.

Twilight continued dancing before the music was over, and just as she finished, the crowd gifted her with the applause. Twilight blushed and giggled from this attention, but still managed to return their claps with her own solemn princess bow. When the next song started playing, Twilight decided to take a short break and wiped off the sweat off her forehead. When she turned to the left, she saw a man's figure that made her extremely excited. It was her boyfriend, who stood there in a fashion she could recognize anywhere, and smirking at her. She smiled in a full joy, as she rushed at him. When the gap was gone, Twilight wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, and nuzzled her head tightly against his strong chest. Shadow returned her embrace with wrapping his own arms around Twilight as he kissed her on the top of her head, and run his left hand's fingers through her hair.

"Shadow…" Twilight squealed from happiness.

"Yes I am here." Shadow calmly responded, as he then finished their hug and they looked into each other's eyes; "I see that you're doing a dancing master class in my absence…"

Twilight smirked smugly; "Something like that." She said as she then ran her finger across his shoulder and chest; "I can teach you as well, if you want."

Shadow rolled his eyes, as he honestly wanted to tell her the truth that her dance wasn't perfect at best, and to be completely honest, it was horrible, but… he decided to be soft with her tonight and not to kill her joy. He then looked into her eyes and winked.

"Another time maybe." He said; "Right now… let's walk outside. I am sure you want to get some fresh air."

Twilight giggled again, as she then stood on her toes to reach his lips, as she gave him a peck. She then looked into his eyes again and then the two walked outside.

**Several hours later.**

The party was over. Tails was staggering across the living room, while wearing that goofy drunk smile as a sign that he took too much of heavy fuel. He was carefully watched by a very concentrated Shadow. The mobian GUN agent watched him carefully to not do any sudden movements that could make him fall down, while Twilight stood next to him and held him by the elbow of his right arm.

"How much did he take?" She asked in a whisper.

Shadow sighed; "I found him in the kitchen with three bottles of wine already empty." He answered; "I don't know if he took these himself but from what I see right now... he probably did."

Twilight sighed at this as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and let go of his arm as she approached the exit doors. She bypassed Cadence and Manic, who were spending time in conversation with each other while embracing one another. Cadence's arm was over Manic's shoulder, while Manic's arm is wrapped around Cadence's waist, and sometimes slipping down to the alicorn's butt, though, Cadence used her other hand to prevent her boyfriend from the dirty flirt. Twilight giggled over the interactions between them and then she approached the exit doors.

The guests already departed to their respective residences, where they were living at the moment, or at their respective houses. Silver, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, AJ, Mighty, and many others were long since left the house, but those who were still here, were saying their goodbyes to the birthday girl.

Sassy Saddles was sharing a goodbye hug with Trixie; "Let me once again to congratulate you, Trixie Dixie." She spoke in a joking manner, making a birthday girl giggle; "That party was amazing, and I hope you liked my present?" Sassy asked, as she looked into Trixie's eyes.

"Trixie can't wait to open your present, Sassy." Trixie said happily, "Thank you so much for coming."

Sassy winked at her; "Good night." She said as she then walked out of the house, while Trixie exchanged her embrace with another guest, who was Twilight. Sassy sighed in relaxation and approached Jet who was waiting for her on the sidewalk. The unicorn lady smiled at him as she approached him, a sexy model gate of her own. When the gap between them disappeared Jet hung his black blazer on Sassy's shoulders which she responded with a flirty smile of her own, as she gladly accepted his courtship.

"You're ready?" Jet asked as he wrapped his right arm around Sassy's waist, to which she responded with a flirty lapel with her eyes closed slowly in process. She didn't say a word, as she decided that her silence will be a sign of her nod. Jet's grin grew wider at her movements, as he then softly pushed her closer so her body was in a tight contact with his.

"So… shall we?" He asked in a teasing manner, and this time Sassy decided to respond to his gesture in a way Jet couldn't expect. She sharply turned at him and gave him a warm kiss on the cheek, making him blush. The hawk was shocked by his female companion's action, but at the same time he was very much amused. He then smirked smugly and tightened his grip around a unicorn lady.

"I'll take it as a yes." He said in a playful manner, to which Sassy giggled and rested her head on Jet's shoulder. They proceeded down the sidewalk walking further and further away from Espio's house.

Meanwhile, back on the porch of Espio's house, the mane six and Trixie continued their group hug. The birthday girl got some blue on her face due to the strong grip from the side of her friends as she then hastened to finish their hug.

"Girls, girls, please… your friendship power sometimes can be suffocating." She jokingly muttered through her gritted teeth, to which the girls let her go, and backed off. They all giggled in unison by finding the situation a bit awkward.

"Oh, we're sorry, darling." Rarity said jokingly; "We're just still way too excited."

Rainbow nodded in agreement; "Yup. Especially after all the adventures we passed through while helping your guy to make this party happen for you." She said simply as she crossed her arms around her chest.

Trixie chuckled a bit; "Hehe… You made it so good." She thanked them; "Thank you so much, girls. Trixie is so glad to have friends like you."

Silver then walked out of the house and stood before Trixie; "And while we're still here." He said as he pulled out one small box, as he then handed it to the blue unicorn girl; "I'd like to give you this…" he said, making Trixie confused a bit, but she still accepted the gift of his and opened it.

Tails then stood next to Silver as he hiccup and staggered while leaning against his friend's shoulder as he was smiling like a drunk man.

"Y-eah… w-we wanted to give you that earlier, b-but… *hiccup*... you know… th-these prepar-rations... yeah…" He said in a drunken manner which implied that he took too much heavy fuel on his stomach. The girls sighed deeply and looked sadly at him, especially Fluttershy, who even shook her head with a look of great concern on her face.

Silver sighed at this as well, as he then wrapped his arm around Tails' shoulder, "Come on, buddy." He said as he lead him to the girls.

"Happy Birthday, Trix." Tails said, with a smile as Silver was walking him further and further away; "Bye, Esp! See ya next weekend."

Trixie was staring at him with a confused expression on his face, while Espio just gave a smirk of disapproval at such behavior. He then put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, thus drawing her attention at him.

"I know what you may think, but that's a very rare picture to see him like this." He explained Tails' drunken behavior, while Fluttershy smiled, and spoke, too, in a defense of her boyfriend.

"I can confirm that." She said, "I saw him like that only three times before this one… and even when he's drunk, he's the cutest thing in the world." She said with a small giggle.

AJ huffed sarcastically; "Yeah, he only smells like beer a little too much though." She commented, making everyone laughing again. Cadence then put her hands on the birthday girl's shoulders.

"Get rest, Trixie." She said friendly; "There was a lot of tension on you for tonight."

Rainbow Dash then cringed a bit, when Cadence said these words; _"Yeah, and for you, too. Especially in certain zones."_ She thought to herself silently, and shook her head again.

Trixie smiled wearilly at Cadence; "Yes, it certainly was." She said, to which Cadence winked and walked out of the house. Manic followed her example and stopped before the birthday girl as he then nudged his eyebrows up and down.

"Have fun tonight." He said jokingly and quietly; "Your house is big enough to diverse certain aspects of fun." He said as he then winked and followed his girlfriend. Trixie widened her eyes at his words.

"What does he mean by that?!" She asked.

"I have one guess, but…" She heard Shadow's voice, and turned to him to see him standing near Espio while having that very look of suspicion on his face as he followed his gaze after Cadence and Manic; "No. That'd be way too much information for you to like to hear." He said as he looked at Trixie a moment later; "I also have something for you… a birthday present, I guess." He then hid his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a beautifully decorated necklace with a huge diamond on its center. It had a form of Trixie's cutie mark, that is… magical hat and wand. Trixie gasped in awe, as she then took it in her hands.

"I did not have time to pack it properly." He said; "This present comes to you from me and Twilight. I hope that you like it." He said in a distantly warm sort of way.

Trixie smiled beautifully at this as she then hung it over her neck, and looked at Shadow as she gave him a look of sincere gratitude.

"Thank you so much." She thanked him, to which Shadow winked as he then shook Espio's hand, and walked out of the house, where Twilight was waiting for him near his motorcycle. When he reached the transport, he gave his helmet to Twilight which she instantly put on, and then they both sat on the top of a bike and Shadow started the ignition. They both waved their hands at Trixie and Espio, and drive off down the street towards the city centre.

When all the guests are gone, Trixie walked back into the house, and entered the living room to find herself a mirror, where she could see how this necklace looks on her.

Espio, meanwhile, closed the entrance door, and sighed wearily. He then walked into his training room, to see what kind of a mess this party brought to him. When he was in, he saw a lot of dirty dishes, confetti lying on the floor, and empty bottles standing under the table. He then shook his head and turned off the light, as he then walked towards the living room. When he was in, he looked around to find his girlfriend, and spotted some light on the second floor.

He chuckled a bit as he realized where his girl can be. He walked upstairs slowly and wearilly, as he passed through the corridor towards their bedroom, and quietly opened the door. He looked inside to see where his girlfriend was, and saw her standing in front of the mirror and smiling at herself beautifully, while checking on her new birthday present. He smiled at this and walked over to her. Just as he reached her, his arms automatically wrapped around her clavicle and shoulders as he pressed her softly to himself. Trixie melted into a loving smile as he did that and put her hands over his arms.

"You like that?" He asked softly.

"Trixie loves it." Trixie answered in a loving whisper; "Espy sweetie… Trixie is… *happy sigh*... I am so happy to have a boyfriend like you." She said as she looked into his eyes over her right shoulder; "That party you made… that was one of the best things that ever happened in Trixie's life. Thank you…"

Espio smiled at her; "Take your time to thank me." He said; "You haven't seen my present yet."

Trixie giggled; "Trixie doesn't need a present from you, my dear." She whispered, as she then closed her eyes and buries herself into his embrace; "You are Trixie's best present. Each day spent with you worth thousand birthday presents."

"I can't help but think of you in the same way." Espio lovingly whispered back; "You are the best thing to ever happen in my life."

Trixie opened her eyes and threw one look into his golden eyes and she knew that she drowned inside them and couldn't take away the look. As they were looking into each other's eyes, before they both switched their gazes to their own reflection. Trixie again caressed her own exposed clavicle to enjoy a view of her necklace.

"It looks so good on Trixie, doesn't it?" She asked; "I bet it was Twilight's idea, and not Shadow's, but… Trixie is fine to take it as a present from them both, and not just one of them."

Espio grinned; "It suits you perfectly." He said, as he finished the embrace and then, put his hands in the unicorn's shoulders, making her gasp in excitement, as she now learned that this is gonna be her final birthday present for tonight. He started caressing her exposed shoulders softly while his fingers imperceptibly grabbed the straps of Trixie's tight dress.

"But…" He hissed passionately, thus provoking a heavy blush on his girlfriend's cheeks; "I'd make some small corrections." He then started slowly sliding her straps off her shoulders, and as he did it, Trixie dropped her arms, and closed her eyes. She breathed in/out deeply, and let out a passionate moan, as if mentally asking him to continue. Espio then slowly undressed Trixie's chest, and left her big and soft breasts exposed to his view. Then he used his fingers to caress her arms so he could make her a little more aroused.

He watched carefully at her breasts through the reflection of the mirror, and he saw how her nipples were getting erect. He could also see and feel her shuddering softly from his touches, and how her body getting more and more tense after every next touch. His fingers were slipping up and down on her arms, driving Trixie into the state of euphoria, and soon she felt how heavy her eyelashes have become. She closed her eyes and let out another moan to let her boyfriend know that she's ready.

"Uhmmmmmmm…" Trixie moaned tenderly, as she nuzzled her back tightly against her boyfriend.

Espio did not waste his time in vain, and his hands soon trailed their way up on her body, and soon his right hand appeared on the girl's shoulder while his left hand started slipping flat across her clavicle. Then both of his hands slipped up and performed a gentle massage on Trixie's neck, and just a few soft gropes were enough for her to feel relaxed.

A minute later, his hands slowly trailed down her body, until they found the birthday girl's breasts. He groped them hard, and squashed it in his hands, as froze for a good minute, or maybe even more.

"Ahhhhhh…" Trixie hissed, when she felt his hungry hands tightly grabbed her breasts, and squeezed them both. As a response, she used her left arm to bend it in an elbow and tossed it slowly back to grab his hair. She stated caressing the back of her boyfriend's head with such pressure as if asking him to do more. The chameleon guy did not rush the process, though, and continued its slow and loving breast massage so his girl felt herself like in heaven.

The mind of the birthday girl started to get free from superfluous thoughts. Her body was so relaxed that she could feel her legs getting weaker each time his hands clenching over her breasts. She wanted him to stop this tease, carry her to their bed and doing anything he wants with her body if it makes her feel so good.

"Uuuhhhhhmmmm…" She was moaning over and over, "Espy… p-please…"

Espio didn't stop, as his hands were still groping Trixie's tits, obviously. He heard her moans a lot previously, so he got used to it, however, he always enjoyed hearing the tone of her singing voice moaning her name. Opening his eyes and looking at the mirror, he spotted her wriggling in an erotic fashion, her mouth opened and uttering these moans. She stood on her toes, and her face turned halfway to him as if she was trying to reach his lips with her own.

He smiled at the picture, and then he closed his eyes and let go off one of her tits as his free hand then wrapped tightly around the girl's belly. His other hand, though, expanded its embrace area and moved further on her chest area until it reached her reached her other breast and groped it. His left arm completely hold Trixie's beautiful breasts and kept on that gentle massage in process. His right arm wrapped tightly around the girl's waist, as he started caressing her belly in a circular fashion.

Then he kissed her passionately on the lips, which Trixie accepted gladly, as she kissed him back with all kinds of passion she had. Their lips became a whole. The area of their personal spaces is no longer existed, though, not like any of them cared of personal space, especially at a moment like this. Trixie's moans had the stronger notes of desire than before.

However, she soon opened her eyes wide when her whole body tensed up in one moment as if she was ready to fly up. She felt Espio's dexterous hand trailed its way further down below her belly and within her panties. She sensed him rubbing her love spot right between her legs, starting it with a slow tempo, and she couldn't sustain her muffled moans. She melted in pleasure and closed her eyes again, as she then broke their kiss and nuzzled against her boyfriend's strong body even harder than before.

"Aaaahhhhh-haaaaaaahhhhh…" She squealed loudly, and her hands then grabbed on her boyfriend's pants in an attempt to hold onto at least something that would help her to sustain her moans.

Espio opened one eye as he again gazed upon a mirror to see his girlfriend's reaction to his caress. He saw her wriggling to the beat of his right hand's movements, which was hiding under Trixie's tight dress below her belly. He was rubbing her pussy hard and in a slow tempo so she couldn't climaxed before the right time. That view of his girlfriend's getting more and more aroused prompted him to grin ear to ear like a villain, who is about to take over the world. Or in this case… to conquer a gorgeous body of his gorgeous girl.

He closed his eyes again, and then he roared like a lion before giving a slight nip on one of her ears. Then his mouth slipped down to reach her neck. His lips are firmly stuck on the unicorn's velvet neck, as he started sucking on her sensitive pulse.

Trixie was trembling in sexual pleasure gifted as a birthday present by her boyfriend, and used her right hand to reach the back of Espio's hand again, as if pressing him tighter to her so he kept on this mind blowing procedure. Her left hand was also lifted up, but on the level of her own head. She grabbed her own hair and started caressing it. She knew that she was completely in his power, and her body failed to obey her mind commands. Her mind, though, wasn't operating good enough and had constant 404 errors, however, she still managed to find the strengths to half open her eyes and look at the mirror to see at least how that all looked like.

She saw herself in the arms of her boyfriend with his arms caressing her sensitive spots across her chest and groin area, and also his lips kissing passionately on her neck. It looked like he was a vampire and she was his victim, though, she didn't mind being the helpless victim to such a handsome vampire like him. The birthday girl then closed her rosy eyes and nuzzle hard against him so he could continue. She was good to such a degree that she lost the count of time and couldn't say for sure how long they stood before that mirror.

Unknown time later, the couple could be spotted near the bed, again enjoying the taste of each other's lips. Trixie sat on the edge of her bed, with her beautiful legs hung over the floor, and her toes stretched, and Espio was kneeling before his gorgeous girl as he held her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist and back, and caressing her back side from top to bottom. The unicorn girl had her arms wrapped around her guy's strong neck as her left hand was still holding him by the hair on the back of his head.

They kissed like that for quite awhile before Espio broke the kiss, and their eyes opened. They built quick eye connection, and now the chameleon guy saw how flustered and horny his unicorn girl was, as he grinned jokingly at her.

"You feel horny, aren't you?" He joked with a sexy rasp in his voice.

Trixie shook her head with her mouth open and gasping for air; "Shut up!" She hissed and brought him to herself to kiss him again. She then let go off his neck, as her hands slipped down on his body to caress his perfectly toned chest and stomach. She could feel those strong muscles with her fingers, which, of course, made her even more aroused as if she wasn't aroused and flustered enough.

Espio took his girlfriend by the hands and lifted them over their heads, as he then pushed her on the bed and pinned her to the blanket. They continued kissing one another a few more moments, but then the Mobian broke their kiss as his lips did not lose a physical connection with her body, and trailed down. Trixie had nothing left to do but moaning, wriggling, and grabbing something with her hands.

Espio's lips explored Trixie's neck, and clavicle up and down, sometimes reaching the top of her tasty tits. He slipped up and down, sometimes using his tongue to make a rough run across her sensitive spots. He licked both of her shoulders, and ran a few times across her sensitive neck each time growing with a force. His kisses and licks became urgent, though, still soft and gentle enough for the girl's pleasure.

Soon, he moved to the next step. His lips trailed further down the girl's body, and soon reached her big and plump breasts. There he made a short pause and opened his eyes to enjoy the view of her tits and see how they go up and down from his girlfriend's breathings. He hovered over her left nipple and licked his lips within temptation of tasting her flesh. Soon, he dropped his lips on her bud and locked it in his mouth. He gave a gentle suck on Trixie's breast making it hard and slow.

"Uh Mmmmmm… ohhhh… my…" Trixie squealed as she bit her own fingers as her back arched due to the received sensual touch.

The mobian's lips slipped across his equestrian girlfriend's nipple, before letting it go and then he let his tongue run across it in a slow fashion to taste her better. Shortly after this, his lips again locked tightly around Trixie's left nipple, and he resumed the sucking process, starting it slow, but with its speed growing up.

His left hand which caressed her right arm, soon trailed across the girl's lines all the way down to her breasts before grabbing it and squashing it hard. His fingers wrapped around the C-cup shape of her right tit as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. He himself started moaning the moans of fruition utterly deluded and blown away by the addicted taste of her flesh. The Chaos Gods could tell, he could do it forever.

But he wasn't as delighted as blue unicorn girl who gladly lay underneath him while moaning and wriggling. Her whole body was tingling and these tingles rushed into every next corner of hers. Her mind is no longer operating while her sense of time and reality is lost. Where she was, how she could get here, where did she come from… she seems to even forget her own name, and all she could think of was her boyfriend's sexual performance, which was brought to perfection. He is gentle and eager with her every night, but tonight it was special.

Espio deepened his suck of his girl's nipple, while his fingers shrunk around her breast, and then he gave it a solid nip, making his girl flinch in tension. He then twisted her nipple between his teeth, before giving it one last suck and switching his attention to her left breast. Sticking out his tongue, he gave a touch to her nipple with his tongue tip. Then he started licking the dark blue bud in a circular fashion, and after a few circles his lips again locked her nipple in his mouth. He repeated the same procedure as previously but with a bigger eagerness. The tempo was as slow as before, though.

The longer he tastes her soft flesh the less he wants move further down, as he could think that he found what he needed right here on his girlfriend's areolas. However, the truth be told, he couldn't think of anything now but his girlfriend's breasts and how tasty they are. What prompts him to continue his actions were her moans sung by her beautiful voice. It sounded like music to his ears. It was relaxing him and carries him somewhere far away where only him and his beauty could stay together forever.

He sucked on her breasts harder and harder, yet still slow. His free hand used by him to caress the pony girl's sidelines soon found its way to her right breast as it grabbed it so he could hold it while sucking. His left hand was messing with her right breast. He used his finger to flicker over her nipple and pulled it up to make his girl more pleasured. He also did not forget about these gentle gropes. Her breasts were so extremely sensitive and he knew how to operate them to make Trixie feel pleasured.

Trixie's sense of time was no longer operating properly, as well as her vocals, words pronounced by her were hard to distinguish as the unbearable euphoric high was now completely setting in, as well as her awareness of her surroundings, as she was being rendered as incoherent as a heavy coke addict. Mostly moans and screams out of which only sometimes Espio could hear some phrases. She lay there absolutely given up to her boyfriend's caresses and kisses.

At one moment, when her body sensed that the chameleon guy acted less aggressive her eyelashes came back under her control. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the ceiling of her boyfriend's house and thus she learned that she was still in her house and not somewhere on the exotic island in the ocean.

Meanwhile, Espio finished with tasting tits of his girlfriend and opened his eyes. Her gifted her breasts with his hungry gaze while still holding and massaging them roughly. He grinned himself in amusement and moved to hover over his girlfriend's face. Her breasts were still in his hands.

He looked into a blank stare of Trixie's eyes when he saw her gazing at the ceiling and breathing deeply and wearilly.

"Trixie." He called her out in a tender whisper. Trixie's eyes slowly moved to meet with these amazing golden eyes of her boyfriend and she saw him looking at her with an endless amount of love and concern. She breathed a few times, before she spoke with him.

"... *sigh*... Trixie… likes her present…" She whispered breathlessly.

Espio smiled at her; "I hope this will help you to forgive my absence on your show?" He asked as he sounded more tenderly, as his right hand let go of her breast while slowly wrapping around her back as he again held his girl closer. His left hand, though, continued softly messing with her other breast.

"Trixie is not mad at you… aaaahhhhh… not after that…" Trixie cooed passionately and breathlessly.

"I am not boasting in any case… but I have just started." The mobian hissed as he then pulled the unicorn girl into another deep and passionate kiss. Trixie gladly accepted it and again her mind ceased to work in a proper way by carrying her consciousness somewhere into another world.

They kissed like that for another long period of time, and again it was impossible to tell how long it lasted exactly. However, just as it ended, Espio broke the kiss and went down on Trixie. His lips slipped across her soft and graceful neck, leaving the wet marks all the way, slowly but urgently. Soon, he found her abdomen area and stopped his way on her belly. He licked and kissed her navel and the area around it, as his arms were wrapped around her waist. His left hand found her bottom and squashed one of her butt cheeks with a good power been used.

He, though, did not take long due to the lack of his patience of tasting the most sacred of spots of his girlfriend, so he then used his hands to grab Trixie's dress as he started removing it. He then finished with kissing her belly, and lifted himself up into a sitting position. He lifted his girlfriend's legs vertically, and quickly removed her dress, along with her panties. Not Trixie had nothing left on her body to cover her delicious naked body. She was now left completely exposed, both literally and figuratively.

Espio threw his girl's clothing somewhere he didn't care and turned his attention to her legs. He instantly wrapped his arms around her right leg's thigh and ankle so he could hold it closer, and then his lips started kissing her toe. His hands in the meantime dug into the soft and velvet-like fur of her leg. He used his hands to give a rough massage to her leg, running all the way up and down across her leg.

His lips and tongue in the meantime explored the inner and outer parts of her toe. He counted all of her fingers with his lips, used his tongue to take a rough ride across Trixie's foot, and then he trailed up on her leg. His tongue ran across her ankle as he gave a few soft bites on her calves from the bottom up.

Trixie giggled when she felt him doing so, and slowly opened her eyes. She stared at him with a soft smile across her face, and saw him having some fun while enjoying her leg.

Espio moved his way further up on her legs and soon, he rested Trixie's calf on his left shoulder and started kissing her inner thigh. His tongue ran roughly across the entire area of Trixie's inner thigh and his lips were digging into the soft flesh of her leg. His nipped softly on her inner thigh when he took short breaks between the kisses. Soon his head was in her groin area.

Seeing where he stopped, Trixie ceased to smile and happiness on her face was replaced by seduction. She breathings' pace grew up with a speed in excitement. She wanted it, but she wasn't sure if she can take it, 'cause she felt that she was already over the edge enough as it is, and she was afraid she'd die from a hemorrhage if she went farther…. though it would be a wonderful way to go, if that was the real case, and it made taking that plunge almost worth considering the risk, if… that was true.

"Espy… *gasp*... dear…" She moaned in a high pitch voice between her gasps for air, though, her boyfriend as if he was deff to her pleas. Espio continued kissing on her inner thigh, moving closer and closer towards her pussy. And just as he was there, he rested himself completely between her legs and tightened his grip around her right leg. He dropped his lips down on her labia and gave a rough and passionate run of his tongue across her slit.

"Aaahhhhhhhh…" Trixie squealed loudly, as she arched her back, and crumpled the bedsheet, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh… aaaaaahhhhhh my darling…" As Trixie keeps moaning while her pupils rolled up into their sockets as she was in blissful agony, as her hands gripped the bedsheets in conflict wondering if she wanted to escape or not, though despite the slippery euphoria made it hard for her to focus on one tangible thought, she couldn't help but feel aroused that she was now trapped as his helpless captive, as she decided to just give into the pleasure and let her be his personal plaything.

Espio smirked upon hearing her passionate cry and even chuckled himself quietly, since he only gave one lick. He even had a flash in thoughts if he should continue, though, he then thought "Fuck it!" and gave her a few more rough and greedy licks. Each time when his tongue touched her pussy it was rough enough for her to almost soar in the air. He felt that by the chaotic movements of her body, so he then used his free hand to explore her naked body up. His right hand found its way up to her breasts, and grabbed one of her boobs tightly. His thumb and forefinger squashed her nippled and started twisting it from side to side.

He kept licking her pussy harder and harder. His skills mixed with his own eagerness to do it as long as he could. Her cunt tasted pure and addictive to him, and he obviously felt how wet she was getting. However, he thought that she wasn't wet enough, which prompted him continuing this magical ritual. After Chaos Gods knows how much time of licking process, his tongue pierced through Trixie's labia lips and started running inside of her. He ran up and down, left and right, and any other direction, and just like previously it only forced his girl to moan harder.

Trixie was now at that blurry state between pure blissful pleasure and torture as her body was beginning to sweat as she didn't even know anymore if she was futilely trying to hold out or prolonging her exstacy for much longer, all she knew in her hazy state it was getting harder and harder to hold back her climax with each sensual assault Espio's mouth had made as she strained her neck up to him trying to utter a word in her desperate state…. but she couldn't due to how intoxicating this was to her and her words were silenced by her moans of pleasure as she unknowingly cupped her hand around her cheeks showing that she felt like her mind was being smothered in a thick cloud of narcotics, not knowing if she was going to come back from such high dose.

Espio soon found her clit and locked it into his mouth as he started sucking it on. He started moaning himself snidely, thus sending voice signals that he's not going to stop here, and maybe even doing it all night long. The tempo was slow at first but with every movement of his head it was growing up faster and faster, and he felt that she was getting wetter and wetter with every next second he was spending between her legs. He knew that she's not going to hold it inside for long enough, but he did not care.

His right hand gave her a rough breast massage as his fingers were doing some rough tricks with her nipples on both of her boobs by turn. Soon, after he played enough, he groped her left breast with his hand and just hold it tightly, as he felt that the culmination of his efforts is coming.

Trixie was in utter bliss. She could no longer thinking and all she could do was crying in pleasure so loudly that if it wasn't their closed windows their neighborhoods will certainly hear her moans of love and call for the police. She didn't care and completely gave all of herself to her boyfriend's skills. Her mind was flying in clouds with the feeling of her boyfriend's lips eating her out down there, and all she had was her feelings.

Soon enough, her body tensed up as she froze in the sexiest pose ever, when she felt that the result of her boyfriend's sexual performance has finally reached its end. Her body started shuddering hard as every jerk of her muscles was accompanied by a shallow squeal and gasp. She shuddered like that a few times, as her whole body went numb while no longer feeling anything as her last sense was disabled. But then, after her climax was over, Trixie collapsed breathlessly on the bed, relaxed and satisfied. She started breathing slowly and deeply while her lips arched into a soft and loving smile.

Espio kept eating Trixie's pussy while cleaning her from the whole mess he made. He himself was clean, which was surprising enough, considering the massive surge of his girlfriend's body and his spectacular sexual performance, however, he may be wiped himself up before resuming the process.

A few minutes later, he trailed up on her body while slowly kissing every next corner of hers, and just as he reached her breasts, he locked one her nipples into his mouth. He started sucking softly on her nipples to summarize everything he did tonight, and he knew that he had lost there. He performed this procedure for quite long as he loved the taste of her intimate spots way too much. When he gave one last suck on her beast, he opened his eyes and looked up to see his girlfriend's face.

He saw Trixie was lying there, smiling herself in pleasure, and breathing in and out in out as she was sweaty and shivering in pleasure while completely exhausted. He could feel her heart was no longer racing, her body was no longer tensed, and her mind was free from any extra thoughts. He smiled himself tenderly and rested on the top of her as he used his left hand to run his fingers through her hair. He then put his hand on her cheek and started rubbing it softly.

Trixie slowly opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her boyfriend to see him smiling at her in response. She smiled shyly at this and put her right hand over his hand as she nuzzled her cheek against his hand.

"That was so amazing…" She whispered thankfully; "Why you were never doing it to Trixie before?"

Espio winked; "I was waiting for a proper moment." He said with a macho rasp in his voice.

Trixie giggled as she then pushed her arms across his neck and wrapped them tightly around it. She pulled him into a loving kiss, which Espio returned without any second thought. He wrapped both of his arms around his girl and rolled around the bed so she could rest herself comfortably on top of him. When they finished their kiss, their eyes met again.

"That's all?" Trixie asked, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder while keeping the eye contact.

"You want me to do more?" Espio asked, as his left hand caressed Trixie's hips; "I think you're too exhausted to continue." Espio said as he couldn't help but wonder if it was actually possible to exhaust someone to death from mind blowing sex?

Trixie giggled again; "Yes, you're right." She whispered as she then closed her eyes and mmm'd in pleasure of being satisfied and pleased by her boyfriend. She loved that he knew her needs and knew how to make her feel happy and respected.

Espio bent his right leg so Trixie could comfortably rest on top of him, and used his right hand to grab the thin blanket. He covered his girl's naked body and then he again wrapped his arms around her. He did not want to let her go, and wanted her to stay forever in his arms. He started softly running his fingers through her mane.

"Trixie." He called her out, to which she opened her eyes and looked at him; "I have another present for you. I wanted to give it to you before, but…"

"Wait…" Trixie interrupted him by putting her right hand index finger on his mouth; "Can it wait till the morning?"

"Well…" Espio spoke; "This present… the actual present… This is something I thought for quite awhile if I should give it to you, and…"

"Espy, darling…" Trixie cooed with a bright smile as she then kissed him on the cheek; "Trixie is not going anywhere tomorrow. Please… let it wait till the morning."

Espio sighed deeply at this, but decided to give her a break, and closed his eyes as he rested his head comfortably on the pillow.

"Alright." He whispered as he started slowly drifting into a sleep. Trixie giggled at the view, and closed her eyes, too, as she then moaned wearily again and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could hold him closer. Though, what she really didn't know is that the actual present of her boyfriend was now lying on the top of the nightstand next to the lamp and the clock in a small black velvet box.

* * *

**Aaaaand... done. The further I go into these stories, the longer they become. Okay, a small note here. I am not watching MLP since 2016, and this story touches the events that happened before the firth season which I ignore as well as I ignore all the latest seasons of the show. So, don't be surprised if you don't see anything from the new seasons like some new characters and other things. Just to make it clear to you.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review, fave and follow to see more M-rated stories from me. **


End file.
